You're My Angel
by aikocchan
Summary: "Hari ini pun aku mencintaimu," . "Ah, bercaknya bertambah..." . "Kau hanya tertidur,Seiichi..." . "Kami-sama, apa itu hidup? mengapa Gen-chan menangis?" . Inspired by ONE OK ROCK's 'Wherever You Are'. Sanada Genichirou x Yukimura Seiichi. Warning: Boy x Boy, Fluff, Death Character, Typo, curhat author. Read and Review.
1. You're My Bestfriend

**Title :** You're My Angel

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi** yang masih kuat lanjutin serial pangeran kesayangan saya /dor

_**- 'Wherever You Are' **_milik ONE OK ROCK sekeluarga.

_**- 'You're My Angel'**_ milik saya selaku penulis.

**Soundtrack :** **ONE OK ROCK – **_**Wherever You Are**_

**Note : **Alpha pair. AU.

**Warning :** Death chara. Boy x Boy, Typo, Fluff, Slash, Lemon.

_**Maegami**_

"_**Minna-nyaa~! Omata hee—!**_

Kembali lagi dengan saya yang cetar membahana badai gulung galunggung, bumi gonjang-gajing *dibuang* Aiko, de—su!

Kembali dengan cerita 21-nya di ** . **

Kali ini, cerita murahan yang lagi-lagi mengorbankan pasangan mama-papa Rikkai terinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu dari sebuah band ternama dari sebuah negara yang menghasilkan sebuah—*plak*

Oke gue_ ngaco_.

Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu **ONE OK ROCK** yang berjudul '_**Wherever You Are**_'. Liriknya yang simpel, namun Aiko rasa sangat menyentuh ini, dirasanya wajib menjadi sebuah fanfic _lovey-dovey_ yang bikin ia kebelet ngetik, di sela-sela waktu nganggurnya sebagai mahasiswa yang digantung nilai ujian.

Namun, terjadi gempuran dahsyat, pembaca! Saat lagi asik-asiknya menulis, yang dibayangkan dalam kepala Aiko bukannlah pasangan **SanaYuki**, melainkan **KaneOuji**! |||OTL.

Bagi readerz-sama yang tak tahu siapa itu **Kanesaki Kentarou**-**Yagami '**_**Ouji**_**' Ren**, mereka adalah dua pemeran SanaYuki, dalam musical pertama mereka di _**Tenimyu**_. (Mohon dimaklumi, karena saat mengerjakan ini, sepruh kesadarannya hilang entah ke laut karena fokus banyak bercabang)

Oke, daripada kebanyakan _cincong_, mending yuk, langsung di skip sebelum panci tetangga melayang.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati, dan silahkan di hujat.

**O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.S.H.I.T.E. K.U.D.A.S.A.I**

_**Ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ Ｍｙ Ａｎｇｅｌ**_

"_**Ｉ'ｍ ｔｅｌｌｉｎ' ｙｏｕ，"**_

**Kanagawa, Awal Juni.**

Semilir wangi bawang putih yang bercumbu dengan minyak panas, menggelitik indera penciumannya. Angin perlahan merayap dari balik _curtain_ putihnya. Ada langit biru yang tersembul cantik dari sisi lain jendela-nya. Hari yang indah saat **Sanada Genichirou** membuka matanya.

Nyawanya mulai _loading_, dengan data-data yang mulai muncul dalam otaknya tentang hari apakah sekarang? Ternyata hari Minggu setelah ia jabarkan semua kejadian sebelum ia tertidur semalam. Ini tandanya pria berambut hitam tersebut bisa bebas melanjutkan mimpi yang tergangu oleh aroma bawang putih tumis barusan.

Namun perutnya bersimfoni lain, maka akhirnya Genichirou memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengumpulkan nyawa, serta mengecek '_siapakah yang tengah menggunakan dapur-nya_'. Dari posisi duduk, Genichirou memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya barang mengintip sosok yang sedang menari dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Ah, Gen-chan? Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kubuatkan _karaage_ untuk sarapan kali ini. Kau, cepatlah mandi, nanti nasi-nya keburu dingin," sapa sosok tersebut saat dirinya menoleh dan mendapati Genichirou tengah memaku tatap padanya.

"Tapi hari ini libur~" gerutu Genichirou yang kembali mencumbui bantalnya dan mengubur wajah di dalamnya.

"Hee—! _Dame da yo! _Walau libur kau harus tetap bersih, atau kurangi jatah nasi-mu," ancam sosok tersebut—**Yukimura Seiichi**, sembari menata _chicken karaage _yang telah matang diatas piring saji.

Mendengar ancaman yang sudah _nyerempet_ nasi—makanan pokok-nya, Genichirou tak lagi bisa berkutik macam-macam. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

—**CLEK! **

Seiichi mengulum senyum sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pria yang dicintainya itu. Kembali ke dapur, ia menyiapkan salad segar untuk _appetizer_.

"Sei-chan," terdengar suara Genichirou dari dalam kamar mandi. Begini ceritanya, ia pasti minta tolong diambilkan sesuatu, "... tolong ambilkan handukku,"

Menghela nafas sembari menggeleng, Seiichi merapal suatu hal sejenis rengutan. Walau begitu, ia tetap mengambilkan helaian tebal bernama handuk tersebut.

"Ini," ujar Seiichi setelah mengetuk pintu berlapis fiber plastik tersebut.

Pintu terbuka dan menjulurlah tangan genichirou dari balik lempengan fiber krem tersebut. Sigap, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan lengan Seiichi.

"Aku sedang masak, Gen-chan. Sampai kau macam-macam, takkan ku biarkan kau sarapan sekarang," ancam Seiichi lagi, ketika mengetahui maksud genggaman tersebut bertujuan untuk menggoda dirinya.

_Melengos_, Genichirou melepas genggamannya.

Hari yang biasa di bilangan Kanagawa. Langit biru yang menaungi dengan bau musim semi.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya,"

Mengatupkan tangannya, Genichirou menundukkan kepala pada mangkuk kosong di hadapannya. Upacara sarapan baru saja selesai, dengan Seiichi yang langsung membereskan peralatan makan dan menaruhnya di wastafel namun tidak segera dicuci.

Tangannya mendadak gatel ingin melakukan sesuatu setelah melihat rambut lurus Genichirou yang masih menitikkan air selepas mandi. Diambilnya handuk yang masih tergolek di atas sofa, dan dihampirinya sosok yang tengah menonton atap-atap gedung bisu dari jendela lantai-5 nya.

"Walau pun hari ini anginnya banyak, kau harus benar-benar mengeringkan rambutmu, Gen-chan..." ujar Seiichi dengan tanpa permisi, membalut kepala pemuda tersebut dan menariknya sehingga Genichirou bersandar pada dada-nya, "... nanti masuk angin,"

Tangannya lihai mengusap seluruh helai rambut sekaligus memijat permukaan kulit kepalanya. Meski agak pegal karena bersandar kepada orang yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya, Genichirou tidak protes, karena pijatannya terasa enak, dan membuat dirinya rileks sejenak.

Karena pegal melakukannya dalam keadaan berdiri, Seiichi pun berinisiatif untuk duduk di sofa dan mebiarkan akuntan muda tersebut tertidur di atas pangkuannya—meski ia tahu tidak baik untuk membaringkan tubuh selepas makan.

"Besok _meeting_," curhat Genichirou sembari masih menontoni langit di hadapannya—jendela apartementnya lebar sehingga ia selalu puas menikmati luas berbingkai kusen kayu mahoni tersebut.

"Mau dibangunkan jam berapa?" mengerti, Seiichi menanyakan bagian dimana dirinya bertugas membangunkan pemuda tersebut agar tak terlambat _meeting._Tangannya masih mengusapi kepala Genichirou dengan handuk krem tebalnya. Sekalian mengeringkan rambut, hal sepele seperti ini pun mendekatkan mereka dengan obrolan ringan.

"Seperti biasa, jam 6. Aku ingin olahraga sebentar sebelum berangkat kerja," jawab Genichirou. Ujung jemarinya mengarah ke wajah pemuda berambut ikal tersebut. Sejenak memilin helai biru lautnya. Pelan, ditariknya rambut tersebut, dengan wajah Seiichi yang menghapus tapal batas diantara mereka. Menyesap wangi lavender yang _merembes_, Genichirou membawa mereka pada satu kecupan singkat.

"Hari ini pun, aku mencintaimu..."

"_**Ｉ ｓｏｆｔｌｙ ｗｈｉｓｐｅｒ．．．"**_

Sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka menetap bersama dalam satu kamar apartemen sederhana di bilangan **Sakuragi**. Semenjak kelulusan mereka dari SMA yang sama.

**Kanagawa, 3 tahun lalu**

Siang ini terik, musim panas di daerah **Kantou** memang tak pernah ramah. Seiichi selalu mengeluhkannya di setiap awal musim panas karena Rikkai tidak libur semena-mena begitu musim panas menyapa Jepang.

Kelas hari ini kosong. Sebagian murid berada di luar kelas. Ada yang bermain sepak bola, ada juga yang mengecat gapura, bahkan ada yang bermain-main usil dengan selang air di pelataran taman sekolah.

Ya, persiapan matsuri musim panas sekolah mereka, sekaligus menjadi _event_ penutup sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Sedang dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menjadi panitia dokumentasi memang hanya memerlukan pekerjaan saat hari H saja.

Bosan, Seiichi melipirkan tubuhnya dari jendela kelas. Mengarahkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Barang tentu mendapatkan bacaan menarik tentang kaktus, atau setidaknya semilir hembus angin dari baling-baling kipas tua di ruangan yang selalu sepi pengunjung tersebut.

Langkahnya sampai di depan ruangan bertuliskan '_harap jangan berisik_' pada daun pintu-nya. Menggeser dengan kelima jari kanannya, Seiichi mendapati suasana tenang dari dalam bagian perpustakaan. Sesuai prediksi-nya; tidak ada murid yang mau mengunjungi gudang buku di hari sepanas dan sesibuk _pra-event_ seperti ini.

Menambahkan niatnya menjadi ingin tidur, pemuda berambut biru tua ini pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Ada bau kayu yang semerbak tercium khas. Entah itu dari rak-rak yang terbuat dari jati, atau buku-buku yang tercetak dari serat papirus, maupun bangku-bangku yang terpahat dari batang mahoni.

Mendadak merasakan senang dalam hatinya Seiichi merenggangkan kedua tangannya, sehingga ujung kemeja-nya tertarik karena gapaian tangannya membumbung ke udara. Menghela nafas lega.

Mengunjungi rak buku-buku seni rupa, ia mencabut satu satu-persatu buku-buku tersebut dari tempatnya. Menimbulkan gesture yang berisik, namun siapa yang akan peduli?

—**BRAK!**

Seiichi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi dentuman yang diperkirakan berjarak tak kurang dari 50 cm dari gendang telinga-nya. Buku yang sedang dibacanya pun terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan kertas serta hantaman pada lantai karena bersampul _hard-cover_.

Menoleh pada asal suara, Seiichi mendapati sesosok pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Iris matanya gelap, menatap tajam kepadanya dengan alis yang berkedut kesal.

"Tolong jangan gaduh," ucapnya ketus.

Seiichi memaku sejenak untuk menetralkan kembali degup jantungnya yang tadi sempat beradu kecepatan dengan detak jarum detik jam dinding perpustakaan. Menarik kaki dan menegapkan posisi, pemuda tersebut pun berusaha kalem dengan mengatur nafas.

"Maaf... kupikir tidak ada sesiapapun tadi di sini," excuse-nya sedikit gugup.

"Walau begitu jangan mengganggu ketenangan," protes sosok tersebut sembari berlalu pergi.

_Amethyst_-nya berkedip dua kali. Selain membias cahaya, ia mencerna kejadian barusan. Bukan tentang protes murid tersebut, namun ia tengah menghapal '_wajah siapakah barusan?_'. Karena seingat memori otaknya, dari seluruh siswa kelas 3, ia belum pernah melihat wajah pemuda tersebut sekalipun.

Penasaran dengan sosoknya, ia menyusul laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata mengambil tempat duduk di balik rak buku-buku masakan.

"_Ano_, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sekalipun. Apa kau siswa tahun ketiga?" tanya Seiichi dari balik tubuh bocah laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," hanya jutek yang diberikan sebagai balasan.

"Kau kelas apa?"

Pemuda tersebut tetap melanjutkan aktifitas menulisnya tanpa menjawab ocehan Seiichi. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda berambut ikal tersebut _melongok_ sampai melewati tapal batas bahu bidangnya. Terlihat Seiichi di hadapan pemuda tersebut, berserakan buku-buku memasak yang nampaknya tengah dicatat laki-laki tersebut.

"Bukan maksudku memata-matai dirimu, tapi, perpustakaan ini terbilang sepi, dan baru kali ini aku menemui ada orang yang mau menulis di perpustakaan. Jadi... kita berteman?" ujar Seiichi saat selesai mengetahui hal yang tengah dilakukan pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara kursi yang terdorong ke belakang. Ketika Seiichi tersadar, laki-laki tersebut telah bangkit, lalu mengambil langkah keluar perpustakaan. Merasa terganggu dengannya mungkin.

Seiichi melepas kepergian pemuda tersebut dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kanan dan pandnagan tak mengerti. Jika ada penjabaran lebih, sebuah tanda tanya menancap indah di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ada apa dengan anak itu.

Mengangkat bahu sebagai simbol tak mengerti, Seiichi duduk di bangku yang baru saja murid tersebut duduki. Memeriksa sekitarnya, seketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas kecil yang nampaknya barusan ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Penasaran, diambilnya secarik benda tipis tersebut.

"**Sanada Genichirou 3-A**

_**Komite Persiapan Pesta Kembang Api**_**"**

Ah, seorang murid tahun ketiga seperti dugaannya. Namun, seingat dirinya menjalani dua tahun terakhir di SMA Rikkai, tak sekalipun ia menemukan sosoknya di sudut manapun, bahkan ketika upacara penutupan maupun pembukaan semester.

"_**Ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ， ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ"**_

"Sanada Genichirou? Ah, ia murid pindahan. Ku dengar dari Yanagi baru sekitar 2 bulan lalu, saat pembukaan semester ganjil," jelas Bunta—**Marui Bunta**—saat Seiichi menanyakan nama yang ditemukan pada lembaran kartu tanda panitia yang ditemuinya tadi di sela-sela dirinya (dipaksa) membantu bagian _design_ dalam mengangkut gapura yang sudah dicat tadi siang.

"Murid pindahan? Pantas saja," gumam Seiichi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau menanyakannya kepadaku?" terusik, Bunta jadi penasaran juga.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Hanya saja... ia tipe orang yang jarang bicara ya," balas Seiichi.

"Ku dengar ia anak seorang _yakuza_, karena pernah ada beberapa anak melihatnya membawa _boken_ kemana-mana saat di luar jam sekolah," cerita Bunta setelah meletupkan permen karet-nya yang mulai berasa pahit karena sudah lebih dari sejam ia mengunyahnya.

"Begitukah?" Seiichi jadi penasaran. Ia mengira-ngira relasi antara seorang anak _yakuza_ dengan buku memasak yang dilihatnya siang tadi.

"_Jaa_, Yukimura, adakah gadis yang ingin kau nyatakan pada waktu _**kokuhaku-time**_ nanti?"

Bunta menoleh kepadanya, saat mereka berbelok menuju ruang penyimpanan logistik acara.

"_Kokuhaku-time_?" Seiichi mengulang konteks inti pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya, saat dimana para murid menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada orang yang di sukai, tepat sebelum pesta kembang api," jelas Bunta.

"Aku? Sepertinya tidak. Lagipula aku ini panitia dokumentasi. Pasti akan sibuk saat acara—terlebih kembang api," Seiichi menggaruk pelan tengkuknya saat dirasanya ada perasaan _nervous_ di hati.

"Tapi, walau begitu—"

—**BRUKH!**

Bunta menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tepat di tikungan gedung sebelah, saat mereka tidak tahu pasti adakah orang yang datang karena pandangan terhalan tembok.

Kertas krep yang telah dipotong pun berhamburan, karena kardus yang mewadahi-nya terpelanting jatuh dari genggaman pemuda berambut merah marun tersebut. Seiichi terpaku sejenak saat detik terasa berhenti diantara mereka, dan menyadari sosok yang menabrak dan juga ditabrak Bunta.

Sosok berambut hitam yang masih melekat daam pikirannya.

"**Ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｍｙ ａｎｇｅｌ．．．"**

"Ah! Sanada-kun! _Gomen!_" Bunta kalang kabut meminta maaf sembari membereskan ceceran krep warna-warni yang bakal dipakai untuk hiasan gapura.

"Sanada-kun..."

Seiichi menggumamkan nama tersebut saat dilihatnya sosok tersebut berusaha membantu Bunta.

"Tidak apa! Biar aku saja," tergesa, Bunta mengumpulkan semuanya secara cepat dan asal, "Yukimura, ayo," Bunta menarik lengan kurus pemuda berambut se-biru laut Kanagawa tersebut, karena yang dipanggil masih memaku pandang pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan beberapa meter yang lalu.

"_Etto,_Sanada-kun," Yukimura mengelak genggaman Bunta. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Dikeluarkannya sehelai kertas yang tadi ditinggalkan pemuda jangkung tersebut saat diperpus barusan, "ini... kurasa ini milikmu," Seiichi menyerahkannya.

Genichirou masih diam tanpa kata. Tangannya terjulur menerima benda yang diangsurkan Seiichi.

"_Jaa_, Sanada-kun, sampai besok!"

Pamit Bunta menarik Seiichi sebelum terjadi percakapan lebih lanjut.

"Mengapa kau nampak menghindarinya?" Seiichi bertanya pada jarak dirasanya Genichirou mungkin takkan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku tak ingin berurusan banyak dengan orang macam dia," aku Bunta, "dia terlalu pendiam,"

Seiichi mengangguk pada pernyataan teman sekelasnya itu, "tapi tadi ia berusaha menolongmu loh,"

"Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima bantuan dari orang yang tak ku kenal,"

**愛してるよ、**

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

Hari Minggu sore ini, nampak cerah. Cenderung panas walau matahari sudah berdegeser 100 derajat ke ufuk barat. Seiichi melenggang malas dari kereta yang membawanya pulang dari **Hakone—**tempat kediaman sang Nenek. Sendirian mengunjungi orang setua itu memang akan ditumbalkan untuk menjadi teman bicara selama berjam-jam, walau pada kompensasi-nya ia akan diberikan banyak makanan.

Stasiun pemberhentian **Motomachi** pun nampak lengang di sore ini. Walau tak nampak sepi, namun intens kegiatan tak setinggi biasanya. Merenggangkan tubuh setelah 3 jam perjalanan, rasa lapar menghampiri dirinya. Menyambangi _konbini_ terdekat, Seiichi berniat untuk membeli barang setangkup _sandwich_ dan susu cokelat yang akan menjadi makan sore-nya.

Memilih susu cokelat adalah usaha yang paling berat untuk dilakukan bagi Seiichi. Lama mematung didepan _chiller_, ia butuh waktu untuk menetapkan hati untuk memilih susu cokelat ataukah susu cokelat dengan _youghurt_.

"Permisi,"

Sebuah suara menyentakkan Seiichi dari posisi jongkok di depan lemari es berkaca tersebut. Memang sekat antara _chiller_ dan rak di hadapannya terlampau tak lebih dari 1 meter, dan itu akan menjadi sangan sempit jika ditambah dirinya yang diam di depan chiller untuk jangka waktu yang cukup untuk menghalangi orang yang akan berjalan melewati _chiller_.

"Ah! Ya, maaf!" Pemuda 17 tahun tersebut segera bangkit. Sembari menghadap orang yang telah dihalanginya, ia membungkuk. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat Seiichi mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sanada...kun?"

Ia mengenali sosok murid kelas A tersebut.

Genichirou menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan menginterogasi, "... kau... yang di perpustakaan itu," ujarnya mengenali.

Seiichi menatap balik laki-laki tersebut. Dari yang dilihatnya, Sanada tengah menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu di tangan kirinya.

"Jadi benar..." gumam Seiichi sembari mengembalikan pandangan pada Genichirou.

"Benar apanya?" tersirat mimik tak mengerti pada si pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau seorang putra _yakuza_," ungkap Seiichi dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Hee—?"

"Jadi kau bukan?" bahu Seiichi turun seiring menegak tubuhnya.

"Kalian dapat isu dari mana tentang itu?" Genichirou nampak panik.

"Ku dapat dari temanku, temanku mendapatkannya dari temanku lagi, dan temannya temanku melihatnya langsung darimu," jelas Seiichi polos.

"Cukup," Genichirou mengatur nafas.

"Jadi isu itu benar?" Seiichi memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Tidak," jawab Genichirou singkat.

"Lalu mengapa kau membawa-bawa pedang kayu tersebut?"

"Karena aku baru pulang latihan _kendo_," jawabnya.

Lalu Seiichi tertawa kecil.

Melihatnya Genichirou mengernyitkan dahi, "ada yang lucu tentang itu?"

Seiichi menatap laki-laki di hadapannya sebentar, lalu kembali tertawa. Seperti halnya Genichirou sesosok badut, "kau pemalu," jelasnya singkat setelah menyelesaikan rasa lucu dalam dada.

"Pemalu bagaimana?" Genichirou tak mengerti.

"Kau tak seseram yang mereka bicarakan. Kau sempat panik, menandakan sekali kau orang yang pemalu," ujar Seiichi. Senyumnya tak bersisa.

Genichirou menunduk, tengkuknya merah entah karena apa, "itu kan hanya anggapan mereka. Wajahku begini, ya... karena memang dari dulu begini," jelasnya.

"Kau lucu," canda Seiichi lagi.

"Diam kau..."

Semburat merah tumbuh di pipinya, menjalar hingga bagian telinganya. Genichirou berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Tumben sekali orang seperti-mu mampir ke _konbini_. Sepulang latihan pula," Seiichi mengikuti sosok tegap itu.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan," jawab Genichirou singkat saat berdiri di depan rak bahan makanan mentah.

"Untuk ibu-mu?"

"Ku masak sendiri,"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membaca buku memasak di perpus,"

Genichirou menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap murid berambut biru tua tersebut, "kenapa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku melihatnya," singkat Seiichi dengan senyum yang mengatupkan matanya.

Pria berambut lurus tersebut menghela nafas, "ibu-ku sudah tiada. Jadi, aku yang mengurus makan malam,"

Seiichi berhenti menjinjitkan kaki-nya. Senyumnya pudar saat didengarnya kata-kata barusan, "ah, maaf, sudah membuat perasaanmu tak enak,"

Genichirou menggeleng, kurva tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnya, "tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa,"

Seiichi diam saja saat laki-laki itu mulai memilah barang yang akan dibelinya.

"Toh, aku tak selalu masak. Hanyak untuk kakek-ku saja dan kadang keperluan membuat _bentou_. Ayah dan kakak-ku mengerti semenjak kepergian ibu, terkadang mereka makan di luar ataupun membeli makan dari luar," jelas Genichirou tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, "...ah, aku malah bercerita banyak tentangku sendiri. Maaf,"

Seiichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "yang kutahu... kau tak pernah mengungkap hatimu pada yang lain kan?"

Genichirou diam dengan pandangan ke lain arah. Tengkuknya gatal.

"Jika kau tak bisa menceritakannya pada yang lain, ceritakanlah padaku,"

**二人は一つに、ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ．．．**

_Kita berdua menjadi satu, tonight..._

**Kanagawa, Next Day.**

"Sanada-ku~n! _Ohayou_~!"

Baru saja melewati gerbang masuk Rikkai, sudah nampak sebentuk menyambutan heboh dari sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya, "Yukimura," desisnya.

"_Ohayou_~!" pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gestur enerjik yang menandakan betapa semangat ia hari ini.

Sebelum tercipta kejadian heboh lagi, Genichirou mempercepat langkahnya menuju murid kelas C tersebut, "_ohayou_," balasnya saat jarak mereka kurang dari 2 meter, "kau nampak bersemangat sekali," komentar Genichirou.

Seiichi mengangguk senang, "festival tinggal 2 hari lagi!" ujarnya sembari memberikan '_peace'_ pada sang anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah ini.

Sanada terkekeh sejenak, tertawa meremehkan, "apa bagusnya acara tersebut,"

Sampailah mereka di hadapan jajaran besar rak-rak uwabaki pengganti alas kaki di dalam gedung sekolah.

"_Kokuhaku time_! Itu _event_ yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa Rikkai!" promo Seiichi tak mau kalah.

"_Kokuhaku... time_?" Genichirou mengernyitkan alisnya. Tangannya terasa jauh barang mengepas uwabaki-nya.

"Saat dimana kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai," jelas Seiichi sumingrah.

Genichirou hanya manggut-manggut mengerti sebagai balasan.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?"

Genichirou _stunned_ mendadak. Tak disangka ada pertanyaan konyol semacam itu yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Saat ini belum ada," jawabnya setelah berdeham lebih dari tiga kali. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"_Jaa_, semoga sukses menemukan orang yang kau sukai," tepuk Seiichi pada bahu lebarnya.

Genichirou menghela nafas.

"_Ah! Yabai!_"

Tiba-tiba Seiichi terpekik dengan sendirinya.

Dari merasa bodoh, Genichirou jadi merasa penasaran, "kenapa, Yukimura?"

"Aku meninggalkan kamus-ku di rumah! Sedangkan hari ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris! Aku pasti dihukum _sensei_..." ujarnya lemas. Seiichi terjongkok membelakangi sekat-sekat kecil penyimpanan sepatu para murid. Ada aura suram yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Tersadar pada detik berikutnya, ia tak mendengar komentar yang kemungkinan akan didapat dari Genichirou. Pemuda itu malah tak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Dari menatap sepatunya, Seiichi mengadahkan pandangannya. Begitu terangkat, ada sebuah buku tebal yang menggantung di depannya.

"Pakai saja dulu punya-ku," ujar Genichirou kemudian.

Dan menatap buku tebal berjudul kamus tersebut, Seiichi mengadah makin ke atas guna melihat sang pemilik.

"Ini..." tanpa menerima penolakan, murid bermata _black-pearl_ tersebut bersiap menjatuhkan benda seberat setengah kilo tersebut ke pangkuan Seiichi.

Refleks orang yang dituju itu pun membentakngkan tangan guna menangkap buku setebal 400 halaman tersebut, "...terima kasih,"

"_Jaa_, sampai nanti,"

Sosok itu segera berlalu menuju lorong kelas tahun ketiga.

"_Ano_, Sanada-kun!" Seiichi berusaha memanggil nama keluarga pemuda tersebut, "... jam istirahat nanti, bisakah kita makan siang bersama?"

**゛Ｉ ｊｕｓｔ ｓａｙ．．．"**

"Maaf, sesi angket tambahan tadi membuat kelas-ku sedikit terlambat,"

Genichirou datang saat Seiichi sedang asyik-asyiknya mencumbui angin utara di atap sekolah.

"Sudah kuduga," jawab Seiichi sembari tersenyum. Dari memunggungi titik dimana Genichirou datang, ia kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda tersebut. Seiring terlemparnya sebuah benda ke arah murid kelas A tersebut.

Refleks, Genichirou menangkapnya tanpa diketahui benda apakah yang kelak diterimanya.

Ternyata sebuah roti melon yang terbungkus plastik bening, saat dibuka kedua tangannya.

"Itu, ucapan terima kasih untuk kamus, yang barusan kutitipkan pada Renji di kantin tadi," jelas Seiichi. Anak rambutnya berterbangan menciumi bagian wajahnya. Angin begitu nakal siang ini, membuat sosoknya nampak indah dengan latar biru langit Kanagawa.

Menerimanya, Genichirou mengulum senyum, "terima kasih..." ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju sosok yang tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Memisahkan mereka dari langit bebas.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada tempat sesunyi ini di sekolah," ujar Genichirou. Punggung-nya tersandar pada rangkaian besi yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka tersebut, sembari membuka bungkusan plastik yang melindungi makan siangnya hari ini.

Seiichi menatapnya tak yakin dengan senyum khasnya.

"... selain di perpustakaan," tambah Genichirou meralat pernyataannya.

Yang mendengar malah tertawa, "kau harus lebih banyak menjelajahi lingkungan sini," komentar Seiichi. Diseruputnya susu _strawberry_ yang sedaritadi digenggamnya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa langit se-biru ini..."

"**Ｗｈｅｒｅｖｅｒ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ．．．"**

**Kanagawa, SMA Rikkai, Festival Hanabi H-1**

"_Tidakkah kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?"_

Kata-kata Seiichi tersebut masih terngiang dalam pikirannya. Menggeleng tertawa, Genichirou berusaha menepiskan pemikiran tersebut dari dalam kepalanya.

Yang benar saja, dalam dua bulan ini ia menemukan orang yang disukai? Mungkin teman yang baik iya. Menyemai lengkung tipis di wajahnya, Genichirou melangkah menuju kelas A, setelah alas kaki-nya berganti menjadi _uwabaki_.

Tinggal 5 langkah menuju kelas dimana dirinya tertadaftar sebagai murid, namun Genichirou terhenti sejenak—memastikan yang sedang dilihatnya. Ia memaku diam walau detik sibuk berlalu diantaranya.

Dilihatnya Seiichi sedang bercanda riang dengan seorang siswi. Entah kelas dan tahun keberapa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemandangan tersebut. Semuanya normal seperti pagi-pagi yang kemarin.

Sesaat kemudian Seiichi menangkap sosok dirinya yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan sebagai sinyal keberadaannya. Dan Genichirou hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara sebagai balasan.

Tak perlu ditunggu, detik selanjutnya, Seiichi mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Setengah berlari, ia pun kini tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo!"

Sapanya akrab.

"_Ou_," ada sedikit nada lesu dalam balasan Genichirou.

"Um, untuk yang kemarin..." nampak sekali Seiichi ingin memulai satu perbincangan, namun nampaknya kali ini ia terlihat kaku.

"Ya?"

"Kita... pulang bersama," jelas Seiichi sepotong-sepotong.

"Ah ya, kenapa?" Genichirou berusaha menagkap maksud perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, hari ini ku tak bisa..." akhirnya Seiichi menghela nafas bersalah juga.

"Ha? Kenapa?" ada rasa aneh dalam dadanya saat mendengar penolakan tersebut.

"Hari ini aku akan menemaninya," Seiichi menunjukkan ibu jari kanannya ke belakang—menunjuk gadis yang tadi diajak bicara olehnya.

"Oh ya, tentu. Silahkan..."

Entah kenapa Genichirou berasa kaku sekali—seakan tak ikhlas.

"Baiklah! Hari ini maaf!" Seiichi mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu pergi.

"**．．． Ｉ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｍａｋｅ ｙｏｕ ｓｍｉｌｅ，"**

Tonggeret bernyanyi riang.

Musim panas terasa sekali dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Terasa kosong dalam setiap langkahnya, Ia menendang-nendang setiap kerikil yang ada di ujung kakinya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengingat hal yang harus dilakukannya sepulang sekolah nanti. Mengingat sang kakek—**Sanada Gen'gemon**, akan menyambangi rumahnya, setidaknya ia harus menyediakan teh pahit yang kini persediaannya sudah menipis di dapur kediaman Sanada.

Membelokkan arah ke _konbini_ terdekat, Genichirou berniat mencari barang sekotak daun teh beserta beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya nanti.

Kota sore ini tak terlalu ramai, maka itu Genichirou dapat dengan leluasa mengedarkan pandangannya dalam langkah menuju minimarket yang ditujunya. Selagi puas menelanjangi kota dengan tatapannya, sejurus ia mendapati sesosok yang mirip dengan Seiichi.

Dipicingkan penglihatannya saat sosok tersebut memasuki sebuah _cafe_ bersama dengan seorang gadis. Ternyata itu memang sang Yukimura. Mengingat tadi pagi ia mengutarakan alasannya untuk menemani temannya. Entah untuk apa, Genichirou mengedikkan bahu. Tak ingin tahu lebih lanjut juga.

Dan diputuskannya untuk memasuki _konbini_ yang kini berjarak 3 langkah di hadapannya.

"**Ｉ'ｌｌ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｂｙ ｙｏｕｒ ｓｉｄｅ．．．"**

**Kanagawa, Festival Hanabi SMA Rikkai**

"Kau sudah memiliki siapa yang akan kau 'tembak' saat _kokuhaku time_ nanti?"

Percakapan sejenis itu kini simpang siur bak angin lalu di pendengarannya. Festival sudah hari H, dan acara yang paling ditunggu adalah _Kokuhaku Time_, yang berada sebelum penghujung acara. Maka _hanabi_ akan menjadi indah bagi mereka yang berhasil menyatakan dan diterima perasaannya.

Sebagai anggota logistik, Genichirou hanya menganggapnya hal yang tak berharga.

Tugasnya membereskan tumpukan mesiu bakal kembang api di area lapangan memang banyak dilalui orang. Jadi, ia dapat mendengar setiap percakapan sepele yang paling hanya bisa dikomentari dalam hati saja. Hari semakin sore. Maka, keadaan akan semakin ramai.

Sedari pagi ia tak bertemu dengan Seiichi. Anak itu mungkin tengah berkeliaran mencari gambar untuk diabadikan dalam kamera-nya. Memang tugasnya sebagai anggota publikasi sih. Namun entah mengapa ada sebuah lubang dalam hati Genichirou.

Hampa. Tak bertemu dengan orang yang biasa mengajaknya ngobrol.

Namun semua ditepisnya, untuk fokus menunaikan tugas sebagai bagian yang paling dibutuhkan saat acara penghujung nanti.

"Aku... aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yukimura-kun..."

Sekelebat, didengarnya pernyataan tersebut. Dari sibuk menyusun rangkaian kembang api, Ia menyempatkan diri menoleh asal suara. Dan ternyata memang gadis yang kemarin berasa Seiichi.

"_Kya_—! Berjuang yaa!"

Sejenak dunia Genichirou berhenti bergerak. Serasa ada bagian yang terlepas dalam mekanisme sistem perputaran bola dunia-nya. Perasaan tak enak tersebut semakin menjalar dalam dada.

Bukan hal seperti cemburu atau bagaimana, namun untuk orang seperti Genichirou yang susah membuka diri pada orang lain, mungkin akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika teman terdekatnya itu akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk kekasihnya kelak.

"_Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?!"_

Terdengar dari seberang—arah panggung, _MC_ tengah mengungkit soal _Kokuhaku Time_ kelak.

"_Atau kau ingin dinyatakan perasaan?!"_

"_**Saatnya Kokuhaku Time!"**_

Serentak terdengar bunyi riuh. Perasaan meluap dari setiap murid yang menanti-nantikan datangnya waktu ini. Menjual senja sebagai latar yang indah, _Kokuhaku Time_ pun dilaksanakan di bawah lukisan langit _orange_ yang merebak sampai ke barat.

Terdiam sejenak membiarkan semuanya menjadi riuh, Genichirou berusaha memutuskan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Dan pada saat berikutnya, ia berlari meninggalkan area lapangan untuk mencari Seiichi.

Sialnya Rikkai itu luas. Sangat luas. Walau hanya satu putaran mengelilingi komplek SMA yang sudah dibangun sejak 56 tahun yang lalu tersebut, namun itu cukup untuk membuatmu bersimbah keringat dan memompa paru-paru ekstra.

Sosok berambut biru tersebut tak ditemukannya di manapun. Sudut kelas, lajur koridor, pelataran aula, sampai taman sekolah. Semua menjadi sepi karena para siswa memusatkan kegiatan di area lapangan menanti datangnya acara puncak.

Sudah hampir acara puncak. Namun sosok Seiichi tak kunjung ditemukannya. Lelah mencari, ia pun menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok gedung barat. Mengatur nafas sembari menurunkan panas tubuh.

"Ku kira kau ikut menonton acara _Kokuhaku_,"

Sebuah suara memaksanya menoleh. Adalah Seiichi yang berdiri di arah jam 10-nya.

"... ternyata kau lebih memilih sendiri," lanjutnya terkekeh.

"Yukimura!"

Tak membuang kesempatan, Genichirou segera bangkit, "walau kau memiliki kekasih nanti, walau kau bersama yang lain nanti, kumohon, jangan lupakan aku!" ujar Genichirou tanpa jeda.

Melihatnya, Seiichi terpaku. Bukan hal yang diharapkannya untuk mendapatkan pernyataan—sejenis pernyataan cinta—dari seorang Genichirou wayah _Kokuhaku Time_ seperti ini.

"Sanada-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seiichi cemas.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Genichirou kembali tertunduk lesu, "tadi kudengar ada gadis yang mau menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, dan kupikir kau akan menerimanya. Jadi, tak ada lagi teman untukku mengobrol atau pulang bersama," aku Genichirou _blak-blakan_.

Seiichi diam mencerna. Tak biasanya laki-laki kaku di depannya ini berbicara panjang lebar. Maka ini kesempatan untuk mendengarkannya, "kau... percaya itu?"

"He?" Genichirou _melongo_.

"Maksudku, aku akan meninggalkanmu? Ayolah, siapa lagi yang seru untuk diajak mengobrol tentang betapa menjengkelkannya pelajaran kimia itu," Seiichi berjongkok dekat Genichirou. Memainkan _lily_ putih yang tumbuh di pinggiran _konblok_ halaman belakang. Kameranya menggantung bisu di depan dadanya.

"Tapi... kau menerima pernyataan gadis itu kan?"

"Gadis...? Oh, yang kemarin," Seiichi tersenyum. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, "ia memang bilang suka kepadaku, tapi..." dari menebar senyum kepada bunga berkelopak putih tersebut, kini Seiichi mengadah menatap anggota logistik tersebut, "...saat ini aku sedang tak ingin menjalin hubungan cinta," senyumnya.

Ada _roller-coaster_ yang terjun bebas dalam hatinya. Genichirou merasakan kelegaan yang sangat. Perasaan tak mengenakkan yang bersemayam dalam nadinya, kini perlahan sirna.

"Yukimura, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

Seiichi tertawa, "_kokuhaku time _ya?" goda-nya menatap langit.

Genichirou pun ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohannya, "bukan... bukan maksudku—"

"_Jaa_... panggil aku Seiichi, dan aku akan memanggilmu Genichirou. Ah, tidak... Gen-chan,"

"**Ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｙｏｕ 'ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ' **

**ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ，"**

**Atogami**

Story-line ini dibagi 3 (rencananya), dan ini adalah part pertama. Lama nggak nulis _rated_ M, sekalinya nulis malah abal.

**Dedicated to:**

Part pertama ini kupersembahakan pada kawan yang selalu menemaniku dalam melalui setiap hari di kost-an dan kini sudah berpulang pada keabadian. Hamster-ku tercinta; **Hiro**.

Dan untuk temanku yang sedang berusaha menumpahkan perasaannya kedalam tulisan yang lebih baik setiap harinya; **Octa.**_ Ganbarre_.

**Dengan hati yang masih terluka.**

**-Aiko**


	2. First Time We Fell In Love

**Title :** You're My Angel

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi** yang masih kuat lanjutin serial pangeran kesayangan saya /dor

_**- 'Wherever You Are' **_milik ONE OK ROCK sekeluarga.

_**- 'You're My Angel'**_ milik saya selaku penulis.

**Soundtrack :** **ONE OK ROCK – **_**Wherever You Are**_

**Note : **Alpha pair. AU.

**Warning :** Death chara. Boy x Boy, Typo, Fluff, Slash, Lemon, PWP.

_**Maegami**_

Ini adalah part kedua dari 3 chapter rangkaian **You're My Angel**. Kali ini sesi rated M dimulai, mueheheheh /ditimpuk. Niatnya bikin adegan ranjang. Nggak mau vulgar, PWP malah iya, nggak _sampe_ selesai pula. Akhirnya saya simpulkan kalo adegan ranjang kali ini ditujukan hanya untuk menjelaskan, kalau hubungan **Genichirou-Seiichi** itu memang sudah lanjut /plak /gakperlu /emangiya.

Kali ini saya persembahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bagi seorang yang selalu ada dalam ingatan saya. Dan setelah ini pula, saya ingin mengubah karakter cerita ini, dari SanaYuki, menjadi pasangan alpha kita **Kanesaki-Yagami**.

Karena saya rasa, pokok saya membuat cerita ini pun sambil membayangkan sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah memasuki fase 'dunia hanya milik berdua yang lain ngontrak' /plak!

Sekian _maegami_ dari saya,

Selamat membaca.

_**Douzo, otanoshimishite kudasai!**_

**Ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ Ｍｙ Ａｎｇｅｌ**

"Ahn... Gen-chan..."

Selimut yang baru saja dirapikan Seiichi selepas pria tersebut beranjak ke kamar mandi tadi, kini sudah menjadi kusut kembali. Dua tubuh yang saling bergumul di atasnya adalah penyebab utama berantakkannya kembali kasur tersebut.

Semakin bersemangat, Genichirou menjelajahi tubuh dibawahnya dengan sulur lidahnya. Mengecup, menjilati. Begitu menggairahkan saat Seiichi melenguh hebat atas perbuatannya.

"Seiichi..." dibisikkannya nama tersebut.

Tak lagi mampu melihat kedalam tatapan pria tersebut, Seiichi menyimpan fantasinya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

" Genichirou..." Seiichi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat Genichirou tengah berusaha membersihkan area tubuh bawahnya dari kain-kain yang melekat. Nafasnya kian memberat ketika pria tersebut mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan lekuk lidah dan kecup manisnya.

" Geni...chirou... Jangan... disitu... Mmhhh..."

"Seiichi, kau manis sekali..." bisiknya sebelum mengklain Seiichi dalam ciumannya. Berbagi _saliva_, mereka beradu lidah dengan memagut bibir pasangannya.

"_Naa_, kita lanjutkan?"

"**Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｎｅｅｄ ａ ｒｅａｓｏｎ，"**

**Kau Ingat, Saat Kita Saling Jatuh Cinta...?**

**Kanagawa, September**

September mungkin tidak buruk dengan angin kencang dan udara keringnya. Dan kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berjalan lebih dari 3 minggu. Namun pelajaran matematika ini tetap saja berasa membosankan. Ketimbang memperhatikan Tsutomu-sensei yang sibuk menjelaskan teori kurva, ia lebih baik termenung dengan halaman barat sekolah yang berisikan murid-murid yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tergelitik, Seiichi mencoba menebak kelas mana yang tengah merajai lapangan berumput hijau tersebut dengan lincah kaki mereka.

Sedikit menjelajah, ia mendapati sosok Genichirou diantara kumpulan para murid laki-laki, Seiichi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah jam olah raga kelas A. Tak diam sampai di situ, Seiichi malah mengikuti kemana sosok Genichirou bergerak. Mengejar bola, berlari mengejar teman sekelasnya, maupun berguling mencumbu rumput gajah yang tertanam di area seluas 400mx 300m tersebut.

Sosoknya terlihat berkilau. Entah sejak kapan Seiichi jadi mengagumi figurnya yang nampak bercahaya dengan sinar matahari senja. Ia sudah lebih bebas sekarang, berbagi tawa dan candanya.

Teringat festival _hanabi_ 2 bulan lalu, tentang Genichirou yang tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Nampaknya sekarang akan menjadi ia yang tak ingin kehilangan Genichirou.

"Pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai di sini,"

Setelah tersadar, jam pelajaran matematika pun usai, dan tiba waktunya istirahat.

"Genichirou?" Renji memilin sejenak dasi yang dipakainya. Pelajaran olahraga barusan memaksanya untuk berganti baju, dan memakai dasi adalah hal yang paling payah untuknya, "... tadi sih kulihat ia menuju ruang OSIS. Mungkin untuk _meeting_, aku tak tahu," jawab siswa kelas A itu singkat, ketika Seiichi menanyakan perihal keberadaan murid yang duduk paling pojok tersebut.

"Ah begitukah. Terima kasih, Yanagi-kun," Seiichi melengos hambar.

Akhir-akhir ini pemuda tersebut sibuk. Entah apa yang dikerjakan. Namun minggu ini ia merasa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian. Mungkin ada laporan yang harus dikerjakan, atau mungkin ada _event_ yang harus dilaksanakan. Apa sih yang diketahuinya dari komite murid sekolah tersebut?

Berbekal sekotak susu strawberry yang didapatnya dari kantin, Seiichi memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Tak ada niat membaca, hanya menyendiri dengan buku-buku usang yang memberikannya aroma sepi namun teduh. Larangan membawa makanan pun diabaikan, siapa yang hendak menegur dirinya jika hanya ia seorang yang ada dalam ruangan bernuansa sephia itu?

Mengambil duduk dekat jendela besar, ia mulai mereguk isi karton berwarna _pink_ tersebut. Menggigit ujung sedotan merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukannya kala bosan atau sekedar menikmati rasa manis susu.

"Di sini kau rupanya,"

Suara yang dikenalnya itu pun terdengar seiring dengan bergeseknya daun pintu dengan engsel gesernya. Memastikan siapa yang datang, Seiichi mendapati sosok anggota komite tersebut berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai rapat?" tak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya, Seiichi malah menaruh nada ketus pada pertanyaanya.

"Baru saja," ujar Genichirou santai. Nampak tak mendapati hal yang aneh dari pertanyaan karibnya tersebut.

Sedikit memaafkan Genichirou, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap pemuda yang kini menatap jendela.

"Hari yang panas ya," komentar Genichirou menyipitkan kelopak matanya, "... sepertinya makan _kakigoori_ akan lebih nikmat,"

"Jaa, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita mampir ke kedai _kakigoori_ dekat taman bermain?" tawar Seiichi yang mulai bersemangat.

"Ah, pulang sekolah nanti?" Genichirou memastikan tawaran Seiichi.

Yang diminta konfirmasi mengangguk cepat.

"Sayang sekali, mungkin lain waktu. Karena sepulang sekolah nanti akan ada diskusi kelas mengenai anggota komite yang baru," seraut wajah bersalah terpasang di hadapannya.

Namun kini _mood_ Seiichi mendadak turun lagi.

"Ya sudah, hari ini ku pulang duluan saja,"

"**Ｉ ｊｕｓｔ ｗａｎｔ ｙｏｕ， ｂａｂｙ．．．"**

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang denganmu kali ini," _

Tertulis singkat dalam _e-mail_ yang dikirimkan Genichirou padanya kali ini. Sendirian menyusuri halte bus memang sepi. Namun, setidaknya satu _e-mail_ ini meringankan beban hatinya. Memaafkan dirinya sendiri akan kekesalan yang tumbuh dalam dada.

Sejak kapan ia mulai mencemburui Genichirou dengan pekerjaannya? Bukankah hal yang normal jika suatu saat mereka tak selalu bersama. Namun rasanya ada ruang kosong dalam dirinya jika laki-laki tersebut tak sedang berinteraksi bersamanya.

Mungkin karena orang yang pertama dikenal laki-laki tersebut adalah dirinya, maka ia mereka kehilangan saat Genichirou sudah bisa membuka diri pada orang lain di sekitarnya. Mungkin cemburu. Ya... seperti asas memiliki. Namun tak bertanda...

"**Ｄａｙ ａｆｔｅｒ ｄａｙ．．．"**

**SMA Rikkai, Next Day**

"_Ohayo_, Seiichi,"

"_Ohayo_," balasnya tanpa sempat melihat si pemberi salam, karena dirinya masih sibuk merunduk demi mengepas _uwabaki_ yang kian menyempit baginya itu. Selesai memasangkan sepatu bercorak putih polos tersebut pada kedua kakinya, Seiichi menghadap sang empunya sapaan.

Ternyata Genichirou.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita makan _ramen_ di toko seberang stasiun **Yamate**?" ajak Genichirou.

Kata 'ya' hampir meluncur dari mulutnya. Namun rasa kecewa kemarin masih belum terobati, "tidak usah repot-repot menyangkan hatiku. Ku tahu, urusan komite belum selesai," meski berat, namun Seiichi memang ingin memberikan sahabatnya tersebut senyuman, "selesaikan saja dulu. Setelah pergantian komite, baru kau traktir-ku makan _ramen_,"

Sebuah kebohongan kalau dengan tulus dikatakannya kata-kata tersebut. Namun tak etis baginya untuk menghalangi langkah seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Dan September, nampak mulai tak bersahabat dengannya.

Membiasakan diri tanpa Genichirou dalam hari-harinya, Seiichi mulai mencari kesibukan lain. Meladeni ketertarikan teman sebelah kelasnya—Bunta, kini ia lebih sering mampir-mampir ke toko kue atau barang membeli permen produk baru.

Tak se-menyenangkan jika menghabiskan hari dengan Genichirou namun... setidaknya ia belajar untuk tak banyak berharap yang akan hanya menyakiti hatinya saja.

Pelajaran Sejarah kali ini kosong.

Murid-murid kelas C menjadi ribut tak terkendali. Para siswi-nya sibuk menggosipi _dorama ikemen_ terbaru, sedang para putra _menggenjreng_ bebas gitas yang mereka bawa dengan buku kumpulan _chord_ yang dilapisi majalah _idol_.

Seiichi tak tahu harus ikut yang bagian mana. Maka pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkencan bisu dengan pemandangan luar jendela. Bosan, dibukannya ponselnya yang berwarna metalik.

Tak ada pesan baru.

Lekat dalam ingatannya. Menghapus _inbox_ pesan adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari, karena selalu setiap hari _inbox_-nya penuh, dengan pesan-pesan singkat dari Genichirou. Tak ada hal khusus yang biasa mereka tukar dalam layanan _e-mail_ atau pesan singkat. Hanya sekedar mengenai cuaca hari ini dan kejadian-kejadian _lumrah_ di Kanagawa.

Namun sudah lima hari ini kotak masuk-nya tak membunyikan sinyal penuh. Bahkan tak ada lagi pesan singkat dari Genichirou yang mampir ke direktori penyimpanannya.

Dan kini ruang hampa di hatinya semakin meluas.

Namun entah mengapa setiap pemuda itu mendapati dirinya dan menyapa seperti biasa, ada bagian tubuh Seiichi yang menolak kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Mendadak ia akan menjadi jutek dan membalas sinis semua perkataan Genichirou.

Ia menolak, namun menginginkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Semakin ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama rasanya ingin diungkapkan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Namun, jangankan bercerita panjang lebar, mengenai apa yang terjadi dengannya saja ia tak bisa menerjemahkannya dalam bentuk rangkai kata.

"_Namun aku tak ingin menyerah atas Genichirou..."_

"Hoi, mau sampai kapan kau melamun? Cepat ganti baju. Yang terlambat sampai lapangan akan mendapat hukuman," tersadar dari lamunannya, jam pelajaran sudah berganti menjadi olah raga. Saatnya bagi para murid kelas C untuk mengganti seragam mereka.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kitabermain _dodge ball_?"

**この先長いことずっと**

"_Selalu pada ujung yang berkepanjangan ini..."_

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun,"

Akhirnya **Niou Masaharu**—teman sekelasnya—berkomentar juga mengenai kelakuan Seiichi yang kelewat beda dari biasanya.

"He? Begitukah?" yang dikhawatirkan malah membalas denga tawa. Tanpa dosa.

"Adakah yang kau pikirkan sampai seserius ini?" mengawali obrolan di ruang ganti, murid berambut perak ini menanyakan perihal teman sebelah meja-nya tersebut.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak... tidak terlalu kupikirkan," tersenyum lalu merentangkan serat kaos yang akan dipakainya, Seiichi melapisi tubuhnya dengan seragam olahraga Rikkai.

"Tapi kau nampak tak bahagia akhir-akhir ini," guna memakai sepatu, Niou undur diri sehingga ia terduduk di _bench_ dengan menenteng sepatu _sport_-nya.

Menatap tetangga satu kelasnya tersebut, Seiichi mengulum senyum, "aku masih bisa tertawa Niou," balasnya dengan senyum.

"Aku bisa melihat dari matamu. Kau tidak,"

Seiichi terpaku sejenak. Dari seorang tukang telat sampai biang keladi jam praktikum ilmu biologi—mengerjai para siswi dengan katak maupun preparat basah yang menjijikan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, tak di sangkanya seorang Niou Masaharu dapat berbicara dengan sorot mata setajam itu.

"Benarkah?" menghela nafas, Seiichi mengambil posisi di samping pemuda yang kini mulai sibuk menyimpul tali sepatu-nya.

Menepuk-nepuk bahu teman sekelasnya sedari tahun pertama tersebut, Niou tersenyum. Menundukkan kepala untuk menangkap pendar _amethyst _Seiichi, ia memastikan senyum hadir di wajah pemuda tersebut saat melihat dirinya, "... ingatlah, semua orang lahir untuk menjadi bahagia," lalu Niou bangkit.

"... dan kebahagiaan itu dirimu yang membuatnya,"

**どうかこんな僕とずっと。**

"_Walaupun denganku yang seperti ini..."_

"Yukimura! Lempar bola-nya ke sini!"

Karena menjelang ujian tengah semester dan seluruh materi sudah habis dipraktekan, maka kali ini pelajaran olahraga hanya sebatas pemanasan, dengan selebihnya para siswa dibebaskan untuk melakukan permainan ringan dilapangan.

Dan untuk kelas C, sesuai rencana awal dimana mereka akan bermain _dodge ball_.

Riuh terdengar bersapu dengan angin sore. Sedikit berjinjit, Yukimura melempar bola karet tersebut kepada salah seorang teman. Berlarian, berkejaran. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan Genichirou, dan beban hatinya. Tertawa bebas menyambut senja.

Namun nampaknya itu semua takkan bertahan lama, setelah di ujung ekor matanya, ia melihat dua sosok yang tengah melintasi koridor barat Rikkai sembari berbincang—mungkin tentang dokumen yang mereka bawa. Tak melepas pandangannya karena salah satu sosok tersebut adalah Genichirou.

Tak ingin kehilangan walau hanya satu detik saja, Seiichi mengikuti kemana perginya sosok tersebut yang hampir menghilang pada tikungan koridor yang mengantar mereka pada daerah ruang-ruang klub di gedung barat.

"Yukimura! Awas!"

Terlambat menghindar, bola yang tengah mengarah kepada dirinya pun tak dapat terhindari. Dan sang pemilik ikal safir tersebut tergeletak di lapangan. Pingsan.

Genichirou yang mendengar teriakan tersebut pun menoleh. Tak membuang waktu untuk berlari ke arah kerumunan siswa kelas C begitu dilihatnya Seiichi tumbang. Dokumen yang dibawanya, digeletakkannya begitu saja di atas lantai—berharap temannya satu komite tersebut bakal memungutnya jika ia punya loyalitas tinggi pada pekerjaannya.

Menciptakan ruang dengan sekuat tenaga, laki-laki tersebut berhasil menyiingkirkan para murid yang hanya bisa menonton temannya yang tengah pingsan karena terhantam bola yang cukup berat tersebut.

"Seiichi? Seiichi?!"

Berusaha menyadarkan pemuda tersebut dengan suaranya, Genichirou bersiap dengan menggulung lengan panjang kemeja bajunya. Tak mempedulikan gaduh yang tercipta, ia pun membawa Seiichi dalam pangkuannya. Diangkatnya tubuh tersebut ke UKS.

**死ぬまで、**

"_Sampai mati,"_

Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih menjalar, saat dirinya membuka mata. Ada langit-langit putih dengan baling kipas yang tengah berputar sebagai hal yang pertama dilihatnya. Menyusun adegan penyebab terbaring dirinya di ruangan yang disinyalir adalah UKS ini, Seiichi berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun. Bagaimana tidur-mu?" seorang dokter UKS menyapanya hangat sembari menutup lembar catatan di atas meja-nya.

"Sa...kit..." keluhnya memegangi bagian yang tadi terkena bola.

"Tentu saja masih sakit, seharusnya kau berbaring dulu sejenak. Jangan langsung bangun dari tidurmu," wanita berusia setengah baya tersebut mendorong pelan tubunya untuk kembali bersandar pada dipan empuk UKS, "jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi Sanada-kun akan mengantarkan tas-mu ke sini,"

"Sanada...?"

Menggumam lirih dan masih semi-hilang ingatan, Seiichi berusaha mengingat nama tersebut.

"_Sensei_, terima kasih sudah merawatnya, maaf merepotkan,"

Selagi ia sibuk mengingat, sesosok murid menggeser pintu UKS dan masuk sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat memberi salam pada dokter UKS tersebut.

"Nah, kau sudah datang, Sanada-kun. Titip Yukimura-kun sebentar ya, aku ada laporan yang harus diberikan sebelum pulang," dan dokter tersebut pun pergi.

_Ah, Genichirou..._

Ingatannya kembali saat pemuda tersebut menghadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu...?" tersenyum, ia meletakkan dua tas yang ditentengnya sedari tadi—kemungkinan salah satunya adalah miliknya.

Seiichi hanya mengangguk, sembari berusaha duduk pada posisi yang dirasanya sangat pegal jika harus berbaring lagi.

"Tidurlah sebentar lagi. Tenang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Dari meringis kesakitan, ia langsung menatap pemuda di sampingnya tak percaya, "tidak, tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Seiichi, "... aku sudah _mendingan_ kok," tak ingin menjadikannya penolakan kasar, Seiichi mengembangkan senyum.

"Aku, akan, mengantarmu, pulang. Itu tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh dirimu," _insist_ Genichirou.

"Tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," elak Seiichi.

"Seiichi," kalau Genichirou sudah menatapnya lekat, tak ada yang bisa Seiichi perbuat lagi selain menyerah pada sinar _black-pearl_ tersebut, "ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini sih?" Genichirou menyadarinya. Seperti Niou menyadari sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Seiichi berusaha tak mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku," Genichirou menggenggam erat jemari sang sahabat.

"Hentikan Genichirou,"

"Aku takkan berhenti meminta, sebelum kau menceritakannya padaku,"

"Hentikan!"

Menangkap sebulir airmata, Genichirou terperangah dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya kepada karibnya tersebut.

"Hentikan... berhentilah... berbuat baik kepadaku..."

Terbata dengan serak suara yang memohon, Seiichi menarik diri sejauh mungkin dari pemuda yang masih menghujaninya dengan tatap penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Genichirou malah mendekat.

"Berhentilah... karena kau semakin jauh dariku,"

"Kau kenapa?" kekahawatiran Genichirou semakin menjadi-jadi. Tergerak, dirinya mendekati sosok Seiichi yang kini bergulung dengan selimut beserta sprei dipan. Seakan tak ingin peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Tangan besarnya memenyentuh punggung dingin tersebut.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Genichirou..."

Membeku, Genichirou menghentikan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya pada sekian detik yang lalu.

"Kau boleh menjauhiku sekarang juga, melupakanku... karena... inilah aku, Gen-chan... maaf jika malah membuat perasaanmu tak enak, maka itu—"

Perkataan Seiichi terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah beban menindih tubuhnya. Tak berat, namun cukup untuk membuat Seiichi menumbuhkan kata tanya sejenak dalam kepalanya.

Pupilnya melebar saat disadarinya sebuah tangan melingkar di atas tubuhnya. Menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Genichirou tengah merangkulnya erat. Mata tertutup dengan nafa steratur. Nampak tenang...

"Gen-chan...?"

Seiichi memanggil sahabatnya tersebut.

"Mengapa kau tak menceritakannya kepadaku lebih awal?" bisiknya.

Seiichi terdiam lagi. Tak menyangka jika responnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Sejenak, ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat, "... karena ku takut kau meninggalkanku," lirihnya.

Merasa pegal karena posisi Seiichi lebih rendah, Genichirou melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang UKS.

"Aku tahu, ini tak seharusnya kukatakan... Gen-chan... pergilah," lebih tenang, Seiichi kini dapat menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak mau,"

Dadanya naik seiring nafas yang diambilnya dalah kuartal waktu yang cukup lama barang mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, "apapun bentuk hubungan kita, aku tak mau pergi dari sisimu," jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi Gen-chan..."

"Karena kau berharga untukku. Kau tahu, tak berbicara denganmu sehari saja membuatku _uring-uringan_. Bagaimana bisa aku membuat jarak denganmu?"

Seiichi terpana dengan ucapan yang didengarnya. Entah ia harus senang ataukah sedih. Karena yang terdengarnya adalah sebuah jawaban kaku, meski tanpa dusta, Genichirou masih terkesan memaksakan diri. Masih belum menerima dunia mereka yang terbalik mulai detik saat ia menyatakan hatinya.

"Gen-chan..."

Pandangan tertunduk pemuda tersebut perlahan mulai terangkat. Dan seiring kecup yang menyapa bibirnya. Singkat, dan menghentikan seluruh denyut nadinya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Mengerjapkan mata, Genichirou menyadari dirinya masih berada dalam dunia nyata. Menangkap sosok Seiichi yang juga menatapnya, _nervous_ kembali datang menyerang. Namun suasana kembali cair saat mereka saling mentertawai diri masing-masing.

"Pertama kalinya kau mencium seorang laki-laki huh?" ejek Genichirou.

"Pertama kalinya ku mencium seseorang," koreksi Seiichi.

"_Saa_... kuajarkan..."

"**ｓｔａｙ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｅ，"**

**Sakuragi-cho, Pertengahan Juni. **

Seperti pagi yang biasa di Kanagawa pada hari-hari kemarin, tenang dan sejuk dengan angin dingin yang berhembus dari laut selatan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya jauh, Seiichi melakukan peregangan. Akan menjadi hari yang oanjang mengingat hari ini adalah Senin.

Satu hal yang tak biasa di Senin pagi ini adalah tidak adanya Genichrou di sisinya. Biasanya pria itu masih terlelap saat dirinya terbangun pada pagi yang masih gelap. Namun kini, kemana perginya laki-laki tersebut?

"Selamat pagi, _hime_,"

Belum sempat beranjak lebih jauh, yang dicari keburu menampakkan diri di ambang pintu.

"_Tumben_ bangun pagi?" Seiichi masih menguap dalam pertanyaannya.

"Karena hari ini, aku yang membuat sarapan!" ujar pria tersebut bersemangat.

"Hee—? Tumben sekali,"

"Sudahlah, dirimu segera cuci muka, biar aku yang menyiapkan segalanya," dan sosok tersebut pergi begitu saja.

Pagi yang tak seperti biasanya dimana Genichirou mengajukan diri sebagai pembuat sarapan pagi ini. Menanggapinya dengan senyum, Seiichi pun mengiyakan. Ia hanya bisa tertawa sebagai responnya, saat langkahnya beranjak ke luar kamar.

Hari yang baru untuknya.

Tersenyum membayangkan adegan barusan, Seiichi berpuas-puas diri menatap bayangannya di cermin. Pasta-giginya berbuih menjadi dingin dengan perasaan pahit pedas dari ekstrak _mint_ yang lumer dalam mulutnya. Genichirou begitu romantis pagi ini.

"Ada apa ya?" pikirnya.

Selesai membersihkan deret giginya, ia pun membuang buih deterjen dari mulutnya.

Ada bercak darah.

Terkejut melihatnya, Seiichi pun memeriksa area dalam mulutnya untuk memastikan tidak ada luka yang terbuka karena ia terlalu keras saat menggosok giginya barusan.

Mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, Seiichi tak melihat darah yang tersampir pada kedua jari tangan kanannya tersebut. Memastikan sekali lagi, ia pun mengumpulkan liur dalam rongga mulutnya, dan diludahkannya kembali ke dalam wastafel.

Darah itu masih ada.

Seiichi mengernyit. Mungkinkah ada yang salah? Namun terasa tak ada sakit yang dirasakannya.

"_Mungkin hanya tergores sedikit. Liur-ku cukup untuk menutup lukanya,"_ pikir Seiichi menepis tanda tanya yang tumbuh di kepalanya. Segera ia berkumur-kumur untuk membersihkan sisa busa yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Sejenak menunduk di hadapan wastafel, ia mengira-ngira mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi demikian. Sudah ke-lima kalinya dalam minggu ini, namun kali ini darahnya lebih banyak dan membuatnya semakin was-was.

Ia pun lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendapati Genichirou tepat di belakangnya. Terpantul dari cermin di depannya, bertukar pandang melalui titik yang terfokus di kaca berpantul tersebut.

"Gen-chan...?"

Pemuda itu menyurukkan wajahnya pada lekuk bahu dan leher Seiichi. Hidungnya tertempel pada tengkuk mulusnya sehingga terasa sekali angin berhembus dari nafas yang dihela pemuda tersebut.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?" keluhnya sembari menciumi titik lemah pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

"Begitukah? Maaf, tadi... aku sambil memikirkan..."

"...aku?" potong Genichirou dengan menatap Seiichi dari pantulan cermin.

"Naa, Gen-chan... Ini masih pagi. Lagi pula kita punya sarapan yang menunggu bukan?" kilah Seiichi dengan berbalik badan. Wajah mereka bertemu dengan ujung hidung yang hampir bersentuhan.

Kedua lengan kekarnya merapat ke pinggul belakangnya. Menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut merapat pada dirinya, "bagaimana kalau aku memilikimu dulu sebagai sarapan?" senyumnya simpul dengan mata yang mengatup.

"Tapi—"

Namun Seiichi terlambat protes saat Genichirou sudah mengulum bibirnya agar tak ada lagi perkataan terlebih penolakan terhadap dirinya.

Dirasakannya Seiichi menolak sentuhannya, tubuhnya menegang seiring genggam tangan yang terkepal. Namun bukan Genichirou namanya, jika tidak bisa menaklukan hati sang sulung Yukimura tersebut.

Tautan bibir mereka sesaat terlepas. Menyajikan bola mata legamnya pemandangan erotis dimana Seiichi terengah dengan perlakuan yang Genichirou berikan kepadanya.

"Gen-chan..." terluncur namanya dari desahan Seiichi.

"Hari ini pun aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Seiichi menyerah dalam dekap Genichirou. Tangannya tersampir tinggi di tengkuk pemuda tersebut. Sedikit berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan diri, ia pun menyambut ciuman laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut.

Bersentuhan dalam bisu, mereka memagut. Dalam, hangat. Ada _euphoria_ yang tumbuh dalam sel-sel _neuron_ saat _endorfin_ meledak pada sisi otak belakang mereka.

Dari bibir, Genichirou berinisiatif merendahkan sentuhan hingga ke tengkuk. Menciptakan tanda kalau Seiichi hanyalah miliknya seorang. Disibakkannya cepat kerah kemeja longgar yang dipakai pemuda berambut biru safir tersebut. Mencecap lembut setiap inci kemulusannya.

Seiichi mendesah pasrah, kalau-kalau omeletenya nanti menjadi dingin saat mereka selesai menuntaskan aktifitas pagi ini. Pikirannya tak lagi dalam kepala. Mengawang jauh, mungkin sampai nirwana.

"Sei...ichi..."

Terdengar suara Genichirou memanggil namanya. Bukan dengan nada yang romantis seperti biasa, lebih kepada... khawatir. Mendapati hal yang tak beres, Seiichi membuka matanya. Nampak kecemasan telah terukir dalam raut laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Genichirou cemas.

Seiichi malah menatap pemuda tersebut tak mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya jemari besar Genichirou terjulur untuk membuka kerah yang menutupi bagian lehernya. Menyingkapnya hingga sebatas bahu.

"Aku kenapa Gen-chan?"

Tak menjawab, pria tersebut malam membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya hingga mereka berdua menghadap cermin wastafel.

Memicingkan mata pada objek sekecil lehernya, Seiichi mendapati bercak-bercak merah mewarnai kulit bahu hingga tengkuknya. Matanya melebar saat mendapati bayangan tersebut yang terpampang pada kaca di depannya.

"Aku..." Seiichi menoleh pada Genichirou yang tak sedikit pun melepas pandang pada bercak di lehernya, "...baik-baik sa—"

"... Kita ke rumah sakit. Hari ini," pria tersebut langsung meninggalkan dirinya seorang dalam ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Tapi, Gen-chan," selang sekian detik, Seiichi menyusul sosoknya yang sudah menghilang dari lorong koridor.

"Tidak Seiichi. Itu penyakit yang tak biasa. Kita harus memeriksakannya," doagnosa Genichirou sembari menyambar kemeja-nya yang teronggok di sudut sofa.

"Aku tidak sakit Gen-chan. Aku baik-baik saja," elak Seiichi tak bergerak dari titik dimana ia berdiri menonton sosok pemuda tersebut kalang kabut mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Sesuatu yang salah tak selalu diawali dengan rasa sakit, Seiichi,"

"Tapi Gen-chan. Percayalah padaku. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu nanti?"

"Seiichi cepat berpakaian! Kita akan segera berangkat!"

"Tidak! Aku sehat!"

"Itu bukan bercak biasa!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Genichirou,"

"Yukimura, Seiichi." Satu nafas Genichirou menekan nama tersebut dalam nada bicaranya, "turuti aku sekarang. Bukan demi siapa-siapa tapi demi hubungan kita,"

"Kenapa demi hubungan kita?" Seiichi menampakkan mimik wajah tak mengerti-nya.

"Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu..."

"**ｗｅ'ｌｌ ｃａｒｒｙ ｏｎ．．．****"**

"Ini kasus Demam Berdarah. Biasa menyerang dalam udara lembab di musim penghujan seperti ini,"

Genichirou terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang baru saja menangani kekasihnya tersebut. Seiichi masih di ruang pemeriksaan menyelesaikan serangkaian pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk mengetahui jenis penyakit dalam tubuhnya.

"Namun gejala demam dan panas tinggi belum ditemukan dalam tubuh pasien. Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kami sarankan Yukimura-san dirawat inap," jelas sang dokter.

"Jadi, _sensei_..."

"Ya... butuh beberapa hari bagi kami untuk menemukan penyakitnya,"

"Tapi apakah bisa disembuhkan?"

"Pasti. Tolong percayai itu, dan dukung pasien dalam menghadapi penyakitnya,"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Jadi aku harus dirawat inap?" tanya Seiichi sedikit kesal.

Genichirou diam menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk sendirian tanpa mempedulikan Seiichi yang meributkan dirirnya harus ditinggal di rumah sakit.

"Tapi Gen-chan, rumah sakit itu sepi. Bau obat, aku tak suka," keluh Seiichi lagi. Perilakunya seperti anak kecil yang tak mau dimasukkan dalam kelompok bimbingan belajar. Ia mati-matian menolaknya.

"Tapi Seiichi..." Genichirou tak lagi mampu menarik urat marahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah tatapan sendu-nya, "tidakkah kau ingin sembuh...?"

Dari pecicilan, Seiichi diam jika tatapan pemuda itu sudah se-sayu ini.

"... Tidak kah kau ingin menikmati hidup kita yang normal lagi?" telapak tangannya yang besar terjulur ke wajahnya. Menyusuri lekuk tulang pipi dan sedikit menyibak ikal rambutnya. Mengalirkan ketenangan dalam pembuluh darah-nya. Seiichi menitikkan airmata-nya.

"Tapi aku takut, Gen-chan..." perlahan menjadi sebuah tangis. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Aku akan mendampingi-mu. Menemani-mu sampai sembuh. Itu janji-ku padamu," sebelum airmatanya mengalir, didekapnya tubuh mungil tersebut. Genichirou menenggelamkan wajah yang sudah basah tersebut ke dalam dadanya, "aku akan selalu ada di sisimu," bisiknya.

Bibirnya tergetar. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut yang membungkus hatinya. Lebih dari rasa takut Seiichi pada suasana rumah sakit. Rasa takut akan kehilangan. Namun ia harus berusaha lebih kuat dari orang yang dicintainya, karena ia bertugas menguatkan Seiichi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Sejenak isaknya mereda. Seiichi tak lagi sesegukan seperti tadi. Mungkin hatinya kini lebih tenang. Berusaha melepaskan diri, ia mendorong dada Genichirou pelan, "... maaf malah membuatmu khawatir..." airmata masih menyisa di sudut-sudut lipatan matanya. Sembab.

"Aku akan membuatkan makan malam..."

"**Ｗｈｅｒｅｖｅｒ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ．．．"**

Meja makan malam ini tak sehangat malam sebelumnya. Terasa rikuh dengan atmosfir sunyi di sekeliling mereka. Tak terdengar obrolan hangat seperti biasanya selain bunyi piring dan alat makan yang beradu.

Selesai makan malam, Genichirou langsung pamit ke kamar. Apa yang akan dilakukannya entah. Seiichi sendiri hanya mampu mengiyakan dengan diri sendiri yang tenggelam dalam diam.

Sekembalinya membereskan peralatan makan dan dapur, ia masuk ke dalam kamar tidur berukuran 2x3 meter tersebut. Gelap. Lampu telah Genichirou padamkan. Terlihat dari cahaya yang menerobos dari ruang tengah, ada dua gundukan yang membuntal dalam kamar; tubuh tertidur Genichirou, dan seonggok tas yang berisi pakaian dan keperluannya untuk menginap di rumah sakit esok.

Jika pagi datang, maka ia akan segera berpisah dengan apartemen mungil yang mereka sewa bersama ini. Dengan Genichirou mungkin tak berpisah, namun waktu kebersamaan yang berkurang itu pasti.

Perlahan ia merendahkan diri dekat sosok yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Lalu dengan hati-hati Seiichi membaringkan tubuh tepat dibelakang punggung yang nampak kaku tersebut. Merasa kosong, dengan tanpa permisi ia peluk Genichirou dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya manja, pada pinggang laki-laki itu.

"_Hn? _Seiichi?"

Terbangun, Genichirou memastikan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf... aku malah membangunkanmu," excuse Seiichi.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi-pagi kita harus ke rumah sakit," tak mengidahkan permintaan maaf Seiichi, Genichirou malah membagi selimut yang sedang dipakainya. Membuka ruang antara sekat selimut dan kasur, pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Seiichi untuk mengisi ruang kosong tersebut.

Menuruti sinyal tersebut, Seiichi pun menelusupkan kedua kakinya. Ditariknya selimut sampai batas dada mereka, Genichirou kembali pada tidur yang memunggungi pemuda berambut safir tersebut.

"Gen-chan... tak apakah jika aku memelukmu...?"

Dari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal, Genichirou mengangkatnya sejenak. Tanpa menjawab, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapi Seiichi, ditariknya pemuda tersebut menempelkan tubuh mereka. Wajah mereka saling tersuruk pada lipatan leher pasangan masing-masing. Saling menyesap aroma tubuh, mereka berdekap hangat.

Puas menghirup _lavender_ yang mengalir dari helai rambut Seiichi, Genichirou pun mengangkat wajah, membawa kecupnya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Gen... chan...?"

Seiichi mulai berasa sesak dengan peluk Genichirou. Semakin erat, menghimpit ruang dadanya untuk bernafas. Genichirou pun tak melonggarkan, ia malah semakin mengeratkan jalinan tangannya dan tempelan tubuh mereka. Ditanaminya ciuman kecil pada area wajah Seiichi. Kening, telinga, mata, bibir, hidung, pipi, dagu...

"Seiichi... aku takut kehilanganmu..." bisiknya lirih.

Mendengarnya, sontak Seiichi melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda tersebut. Menatap wajahnya, lekat dipandanginya kedua bola mata Genichirou, "aku takkan pergi darimu..." ujarnya serius, walau sebutir airmata menganak di ujung kelopak matanya.

Membelai rahang tegas pemilik rambut legam tersebut, Seiichi pun membalas kecupan Genichirou. Bersambut menjadi ciuman berbagi kehangatan. Intens berubah menjadi kecupan yang memabukkan, udara pun semakin sulit untuk mereka hirup seiring memanasnya suhu ruangan.

Mendorong pelan laki-laki tersebut untuk menciptakan jarak diantara mereka, Seiichi mengisi dadanya dengan oksigen sebisa mungkin. Tak tinggal diam, Genichirou menjelajahi daerah belakang telinga yang masih tertutupi ikal biru laut tersebut yang merupakan salah satu titik lemah Seiichi.

"Gen...ichirou..."

Teringat akan bercak merah tadi pagi, spontan Seiichi mendorong pemuda itu dari hadapannya. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa, Seiichi?" Genichirou menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan... aku... kotor," jawab Seiichi yang refleks menutupi area leher kanan seadanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya tersebut.

"Maksudmu bagian ini?" balas, jemari besar Genichirou yang menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang menutupi leher sang kekasih tersebut.

Seiichi tertunduk.

Meyakinkan pemuda tersebut, dikecup hidung kekasihnya itu. Setelah mendapatkan pandangan Seiichi yang tak lagi menunduk, giliran Genichirou yang menurunkan ciumannya ke arah bahu, "... tidak ada bagian tubuhmu yang kotor,"

"Ah, Genichirou... mnh..."

"**Ｉ'ｌｌ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｍａｋｅ ｙｏｕ ｃｒｙ．．．"**

"Ah, bercaknya bertambah..."

Keluh Seiichi memijat sekeliling area lehernya. Jika ruam karena penyakit Demam Berdarahnya di sebelah kanan, maka leher sebelah kiri tertanam _kissmark_ Genichirou akibat perbuatan semalam. Berjinjit mendekati cermin lemari besarnya, ia memasang wajah _bete_ seperti gadis yang mendapatkan musim jerawat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" ujar Genichirou yang tau-tau lewat mengangkut sebuah tas besar di belakangnya.

"Kalau dokter bertanya ini kenapa, memangnya aku harus jawab apa?!" Seiichi mencak-mencak sensi.

"Bilang saja itu obat peneymbuh,"

Dan sebongkah bantal putih pun melayang.

"Sudahlah _hime_, jangan marah-marah terus. _Saa_, kita berangkat?"

"**Ｉ'ｌｌ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｓａｙ ｇｏｏｄｂｙｅ，"**

Menunggu kekasihnya berganti baju pasien, Genichirou mulai meletakkan barang-barang yang mungkin akan diperlukan Seiichi selama menginap di rumah sakit yang ada di bilangan **Kannai** tersebut.

"Gen-chan,"

Menoleh di sela-sela dirinya menata tempat tidur, ia mendapati Seiichi yang sudah berganti baju rumah sakit. Nampak terbuat dari bahan tipis yang semakin memeprlihatkan sosoknya yang lemah.

Mengubur khawatir dalam hati, Genichirou mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Aku aneh ya?" _judge_ Seiichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Genichirou menggeleng saat sosok tersebut berjalan mendekatinya, "tidak. Aku menikmatinya," ujarnya memapah pemuda tersebut untuk duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Menikmati?" Seiichi mengulang kata tersebut guna menggaris bawahi maksud Genichirou.

"Tidak setiap hari aku melihatmu dalam pakaian setipis ini kan?" senyumnya jenaka yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

Pukulan dan cubitan kesal Seiichi sudah pasti menjadi balasan yang akan didapatkannya saat mengutarakan jawaban se-mesum itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yukimura-san," dan seorang perawat pun menghentikan interaksi romantis mereka berdua. Berjalan mendekati sepasang kekasih ini, perawat tersebut membungkuk sebagai tanda salam kepada Genichirou.

Lalu tersenyum menghadap Seiichi sembari membuka lembaran dalam dekapannya, "hari ini anda akan menjalani serangkaian test penelitian darah, karena hasil laboratorium kemarin menunjukkan ada kejanggalan pada trombosit anda,"

Mendengarkannya, Seiichi hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Setelah itu anda akan istirahat makan siang, setelahnya kita akan ke ruang terapi _cardio_ untuk memeriksa sendi-sendi anda," kembali menatap pasiennya, perawat tersebut tersenyum—menandakan sesi laporan sudah berakhir.

"Hai, mohon bantuannya _kangofu-san_..."

"Mohon bantuannya..."

Membalas tunduk kedua _customer_nya, perawat tersebut pun lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tertinggal dalam sunyi, Genichirou tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan orang yang sementara ini tak bisa menemani tidur malamnya.

"_Jaa_, aku akan baik-baik saja Gen-chan..." mengawali interaksi, disapunya dagu kokoh milik Genichirou dengan ujung jemarinya. Berharap ada senyum yang akan mengembang di sudut bibir laki-laki itu.

Mengabulkan harapan sang kekasih, Genichirou menyulam tipis senyumnya. Tangannya menyambut telapak yang tengah menyusuri lekuk rahangnya, menempelkan hangatnya pada pipi kanannya.

"Kau harus segera berangkat kerja," ujar Seiichi merapikan dasi Genichirou yang mulai mengendur dalam simpul ikatannya.

"Tak apakah jika kau sendirian?" Genichirou memastikan keadaan pemuda tersebut.

"Cuti-mu cukup sehari untukku, dan itu sudah kemarin. Jadi hari ini bekerjalah seperti dirimu yang biasa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Mereka orang-orang ahli, oke?" nasihat Seiichi sembari memperbaiki penampilan laki-lakinya itu.

"Seiichi..." seakan tak mau pisah, dibawanya pemuda tersebut mendekat. Dadanya menempel pada telinga Seiichi.

"Ku dengar detak jantungmu..." gumamnya.

Mengisi celah dengan jarak, kini Genichirou merendahkan diri untuk menggapai wajah sang pemilik pendar amethyst tersebut. Dikecupnya mesra dagu dan bibirnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tolong percayai itu," Seiichi memainkan helai rambut legam sang akuntan saat dirinya sibuk menikmati sinar _black-pearl_ dalam tatapanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali untukmu," ucapnya dengan diakhiri kecupan pada kening Seiichi.

"Hari ini pun aku mencintaimu,"

**Atogami:**

Part 2, dekimashita!

Huoh! Sudah masuk inti cerita, dan saya makin doki-doki hebat.

Trivia kali ini adalah, pasrt 2 di buat sembari menggosipkan pasangan Kanesaki-Yagami dengan seorang senpai. Huohohoho... OTP, OTP, /plak.

Mohon ditunggu part terakhirnya~ =3

**Dedicated:**

**Kitamura Eiki.**

Pemeran Kawamura Takashi pada musical 'More Than Limit' dan 'Dream Live 7th'-nya Tenimyu. Walau jarang muncul jadi Taka-san, tapi Eiki-kun cukup tenar di Rock Musical Bleach sebagai Kira Izuru. Part kedua ini di dedikasikan untuk Eiki-kun yang sedang berulang tahun di usia ke-32 tahunnya ini. Otanjoubi omedetou! Semoga jadi ayah yang baik, dan laki-laki yang cute~ /plak

**Zuma-senpai**

Terima kasih sudah menemani saya mengedit part ini sampai larut malam , sembari membuat siasat laknat mengenai bulan madu KaneOuji. Ditunggu laporannya ya, kalo ada pesawat JAL yang mendarat, dan turun seorang laki-laki berbadan bongsor dengan seorang pemuda cantik yang pake topi hawaii. Itu pasti mereka datang untuk bulan madu. /dor

**Dengan hati yang mulai terobati.**

**-Aiko**


	3. Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura

**Title :** You're My Angel

**Writer :** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer : **

_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi** yang masih kuat lanjutin serial pangeran kesayangan saya /dor

_**- 'Wherever You Are' **_milik ONE OK ROCK sekeluarga.

_**- 'You're My Angel'**_ milik saya selaku penulis.

**Soundtrack :** **ONE OK ROCK – **_**Wherever You Are**_

**Note : **Alpha pair. AU.

**Warning :** Death chara. Boy x Boy, Typo, Fluff, Slash, Lemon, PWP.

_**Maegami**_

Minna! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hueee~! FF terpanjang saya melampaui 12.000 _words! Arigatou!_ Terima kasih untuk para OTP saya khususnya** Papa Kane-Mama Ouji**, yang sudah menyiksa saya selama 3 tahun ini dengan _hint-hint_ anda yang gak pernah sampe kelar. Terima kasih, kalian cukup bikin saya gila membayangkan adegan **pocky game** saat_** nicofarre**_ kemarin! *kubur diri*

Cerita yang saya selesaikan selama 5 hari ini, mempunyai kenangan tersendiri untuk saya. Dan akhirnya 2 cerita pun lahir dalam jangka waktu liburan sebulan saya. (biar kesannya produktif)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mengikuti, selamat membaca,

**DOUZO, OTANOSHIMI NI!**

"**Ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ ｙｏｕ ｓａｙ．．．"**

"Keputusan kapan memberitahukan pasien ada di tangan anda. Mengenai penjelasan, silahkan dilakukan, baik dari pihak keluarga maupun pihak rumah sakit. Namun yang pertama akan saya jelaskan mengenai penyakit ini adalah pihak keluarga,"

Sepulang kerja sore ini, tanpa sempat menemui Seiichi, Genichirou sudah harus menghadapi dokter bagian penyakit internal.

"Penyakit yang diderita Yukimura-san bukanlah Demam Berdarah, melainkan **ITP**,"

"ITP?" sudah dipastikam Genichirou takkan mengerti dengan apa yang dokter tersebut bicarakan karena pemahamannya hanya sebatas input angka dan pemasukan per kuartal bagi perusahaan.

"_Idiopathic Thromobcytopenic Purpurae_, penyakit darah, gangguan trombosit," dokter tersebut mulai memberikan penjelasan dasar.

Mendapati hal baru terlebih mengenai Seiichi, Genichirou pun mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya, untuk mendengar penjelasan lebih serius.

"Jika dalam tubuh manusia normal trombosit akan ber-regenerasi pada jangka waktu 10 hari, maka kasus ITP hanya sampai jangka waktu 2-3 hari bahkan hanya beberapa menit saja, dan untuk Yukimura-san,..." dokter tersebut merogoh berkas yang nampak terletak dalam laci penyimpanan, "... hanya 2 hari,"

Ada hentakkan kecil dalam dadanya. Menyebabkan ia sulit bernafas, namun dirinya memaksa untuk nampak bersikap tenang.

"... destruksi trombosit prematur ini, memperngaruhi jumlah trombosit normal dalam darah sehingga berkurang dari normalnya 150.000 / mm3,"

"Seiichi..."

"Yukimura-san saat ini hanya memiliki 100.000 / mm3, dan itu dapat menyebabkan pendarahan. Menurut keterangan yang tadi kami dapat, pendarahan ini sudah dimulai dengan munculnya mukosa pada kulit dan pendarahan pada gusi,"

"Bercak merah itu..."

"Ya... mukosa itu, merupakan gejala awal penurunan trombosit yang menyebabkan ITP. Jika trombositnya kurang dibawah saat ini, maka pendarahan internal yang akan menjadi gejala selanjutnya,"

"Adakah pengobatannya, _sensei_...?"

"Pasti ada. Saat ini kami tengah mengusahakan pengobatan steroid, mari kita lakukan untuk jangka 1 bulan ke depan. Jika evaluasi kami setelah 2 minggu menunjukkan peningkatan trombosit, maka pengobatan ini akan kami hentikan,"

"Tidak memerlukan jalur operasikah?"

"Jika dalam satu bulan tak menunjukkan peningkatan, maka kami akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan limpa. Tapi tentunya operasi tersebut akan sangat beresiko,"

"Mohon bantuannya, _sensei_,"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Pemandangan luar jendela nampak begitu cantik dengan rona jingganya. Matahari sudah bersiap terlelap karena tugas hari ini sudah selesai.

—**CLECK!**

Fokusnya teralihkan dari pemandangan selatan Kanagawa ini, setelah bunyi suara pintu terbuka mengusik gendang telinganya. Genichirou tengah menutup pintu saat Seiichi menolehkan pandangannya pada asal suara.

"Gen-chan!" seru Seiichi girang.

Yang disapa terkekeh. Nampak raut kelelahan terlukis di wajahnya, namun senyum tersebut seolah lelah yang dirasa tak seberapa dengan perasaan dalam hatinya, "bagaimana hari pertama-mu di rumah sakit?"

"Bosan," jawab Seiichi cepat.

"Hee? Begitukah?" Genichirou langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping pemilik rambut ikal tersebut.

"Para perawatnya mungkin ramah, Yagyuu-sensei pun baik kepadaku, tapi... rasanya tak nyaman kalau bukan rumah," curhat Seiichi.

Mendengarnya dengan setengah hati karena pikirannya masih mengawang dengan penjelasan sang dokter barusan, Genichirou hanya memberikan sesimpul senyum miliknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu hari ini?" gantian Seiichi yang menanyakan pekerjaannya di luar sana.

"Semakin mengganas saja," keluh Genichirou, "aku mungkin akan menjadi sibuk karena musim panas akan segera tiba, dan itu tandanya Kantou akan mengalami _high-season_," tersirat rasa bersalah pada pandangan yang kini menatap Seiichi.

"Pasti kau akan capek," komentarnya mengusap-usap pipi yang segaris dengan kantung hitam di bawah mata pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku ya," menghentikan sapuan ujung jemari tersebut, Genichirou menggengam telapak mungil Seiichi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk takkan selalu ada untukmu,"

Seiichi tertawa kecil. Terdengar serak di ujung kerongkongannya, "yang seharusnya mendapat perhatian lebih itu dirimu," iseng dipencetnya hidung Genichirou yang sedikit berminyak, "sesampainya di apartemen kau pasti tak mendapatkan makanan sehat seperti biasanya, karena kau akan lebih sering membeli di _konbini_," komentar Seiichi.

"Kenapa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Karena itu sifatmu. Walau Cuma masakan simpel, tapi cobalah mulai masak ya, karena tak baik jika terus menerus makan makanan instan," kedua tangan Seiichi terjulur untuk menepuk rahang kokoh laki-laki itu.

"Ya, akan kuingat. Kau... cepat sembuh ya, kasur dingin tanpamu,"

**君を思う気持ち、**

"_**Th**__e feelings when I think about you..."_

"_Kemungkinan trombosit menurun sangat kuat, karena Yukimura-san terlambat diperiksa,"_

Menutup pintu apartemennya yang sepi, Genichirou tak lagi mampu melangkah ke dalam. Tubuhnya limbung bersandar pada daun pintu, hatinya berat, menyesakkan dada.

Kata-kata dokter tersebut masih terngiang di kepalanya. Masih belum mampu menceritakan semuanya kepada Seiichi, ia memilih menanggung semuanya sendirian sampai saat ini. Lebih sesak dari dinginnya Yokohama pada musim dingin, lebih berat menghadapi kerugian perusahaan karena inflasi bank dunia besar-besaran. Seperti sesorang hendak mencuri sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, namun kau tak bisa apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

"Seiichi..."

Lirih suara memanggil nama tersebut. Memeluk lututnya erat, Genichirou merapal doa dalam hati. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, namun nampak tak mungkin, jika ketika bangun esok pagi ia mendapati kekasihnya itu membangunkannya dengan senyum dan aroma kopi robusta yang baru diseduh.

Merangkai prasangka negatif dalam pikirannya, ditambah berat beban pekerjaan hari ini serta keadaan hati yang tak menentu, akhirnya semua tertetes dalam sebulir airmata yang mengalir melewati kelopak, pipi dan hidungnya.

Tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menangis. Mungkin saat **Genisamu**—sang ayah, memukuli dirinya yang masih SD dengan rotan karena membolos latihan di pagi hari. Saat sang bunda pergi untuk selamanya pun, ia hanya bisa terpaku berdoa semoga yang dilihatnya kali ini hanyalah mimpi.

Namun doa itu tak pernah terkabul.

Dan kali ini Seiichi. Ia belum pergi, masih ada. Namun nampaknya akan sakit sekali jika untuk kedua kalinya Genichirou merasakan kehilangan. Merasa tak yakin akan bisa menahan tangis untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan Seiichi di sisinya.

Jika ada kelemahan dalam dirinya, maka kelemahannya itu adalah Seiichi.

"**Ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ，"**

Jika di waktu-waktu semacam Tahun Baru saja ia rajin mengunjungi kuil, maka kali ini setiap pagi ia mengunjunginya barang memanjatkan doa. Dilemparkannya koin 100 yen ke arah tambang besar tersebut. Setelah menancap, ditepuk-tepukan kedua tangannya sebanyak 3 kali.

"_Kami-sama... sembuhkanlah Seiichi, dan kembalikanlah ia ke sisi-ku lagi,"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Gen-chan!"

Selalu ada sapa riang sang kekasih kala melihat dirinya berkunjung di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Sudah dua minggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit daerah. Dan hari ini adalah hari evaluasi dari pengobatan steroid yang dijalani Seiichi.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya dengan senyum membias khawatir yang kian hari kian merajai hatinya. Seiichi nampak semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Pipinya semakin tirus dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Pengobatan telah mengambil sebagian keindahan dirinya.

"_Ohayou_~ kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Seiichi seperti biasa. Senyumnya tertarik lemah oleh otot-otot di wajah. Tak mengembang indah seperti biasa.

Ia menggeleng, dan sebuah wajah cemberut sudah pasti didapatkannya kala melontarkan jawaban demikian, "karena aku ingin sarapan bersama denganmu," senyumnya sembari meletakkan sesuatu yang terbalut _furoshiki_ di meja samping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Seiichi antusias.

"Maa, begitulah..." bahunya terkedik, tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ku cicip ya," dibukanya _furoshiki_ yang membelit kotak yang ternyata bentou tersebut. Alih-alih demonstrasi masakan murahannya, Genichirou malah diam menikmati sosok Seiichi yang tertimpa cahaya pagi.

Ada goresan halus bagai lukisan.

"Ah! Gen-chan~!"

Tersadar dari fantasi-nya, Genichirou mengerjapkan pandangannya. Terlihat wajah Seiichi yang mengkerut masam. Nampak ada yang salah dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa, Seiichi?" tanyanya yang juga merasa agak horror.

"Kau terlalu banyak menaruh garam," komplain Seiichi masih menahan rasa tak enak yang menjalar di lidahnya. Wajahnya masam, "kau kenapa?" sejenak tawa-nya menjadi renyah, "... melamun?"

Menyadari Seiichi mengajaknya bercanda, Genichirou hanya bisa menggeleng tertawa, "mungkin kemampuan memasakku sudah menurun,"

"Tapi, sepertinya enak jika dimakan dengan nasi. Jadi kadar ke-asinannya berkurang," ujar Seiichi mengangsurkan sesuap besar nasi ke hadapannya.

Refleks Genichirou menjauh, dan itu membuat Seiichi menampakkan raut kecewa.

"Ah, maaf, tapi... kau ini sakit. Tak usahlah pedulikan dirimu, seharusnya aku yang merawatmu," ralat Genichirou sembari mendekatkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"Jika hanya mengangkat sumpit dan mengangsurkan makanan, tak perlu tenaga sebesar mengangkut beban berkilo-kilo kok, Gen-chan," Seiichi masih memaksa Genichirou untuk melahap nasi di hadapannya.

Menurut, Genichirou memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ukh, benar saja. Asin. Mungkin tadi ia melamun, atau garamnya tumpah. Untung saja nasi ini dapat menyelamatkan rasa masakan yang renyah.

"Hari ini _meeting_?" tanya Seiichi sembari mencomot _tempura_ yang tinggal tersisa satu dalam _bentou_.

"Ya, masih dua jam lagi," ujar Genichirou, "_tempura_!" refleks menyadari kalau itu tempura terakhir, Genichirou suskes menghentikan Seiichi untuk melahapnya utuh.

"Kau mau _tempura_ ini?" tantang Seiichi dengan menggigit ujung daging udang yang terbalut tepung panir tersebut. Mengisyaratkan Genichirou untuk mengambilnya sendiri dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Seiichi," mendengus kesal, Genichirou pun akhirnya bangkit. Melahap hingga 3 kali gigitan, akhirnya ia memutus tempura sekaligus mengecup bibir Seiichi.

"Kau masih saja pemalu seperti gadis SMA, Gen-chan..."

**僕らが出会った日は、二人にとって一番目の記念すべき日だね。**

"_Hari dimana kita bertemu, adalah hari yang paling bersejarah untuk kita,"_

"Melihat hasil pemeriksaannya hari ini, untuk sejujurnya, Yukimura-san tak dapat disembuhkan, hanya diperpanjang usia hidupnya,"

Dari duduk tenang mendengarkan, entah mengapa Genichirou sontak bangkit menyebabkan ruangan yang hanya terisi 2 orang tersebut menjadi gaduh sejenak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya sedikit tenang, menyimpan emosi di ujung kerongkongan.

"Lebih baik kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, untuk memberikan anda rencana ke depan selanjutnya," menekan nada pembicaraan dengan sedikit emosi—**Yagyuu Hiroshi**—dokter tersebut pun tak kalah sengit, "kami pun berusaha semaksimal mungkin, saya dokter, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan pasien,"

Genichirou menarik nafas dalam. Menenangkan diri dan kembali duduk.

"Maksud kami memberitakan hal semacam ini, agar anda lebih banyak meluangkan waktu pasien,"

Berjalan gontai selepas dari ruang divisi internal, Genichirou tak langsung masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan di mana Seiichi berbaring. Ia terduduk sejenak bersandar pada tembok putih. Lorong lantai 3 kali ini sepi. Entah kenapa. Namun itu tak dipedulikannya.

Tergenggam seberkas map yang berisikan hasil pemeriksaan Seiichi di tangannya. Semua fakta yang dibaca-nya hanya ingin membuatnya semakin berharap ini adalah mimpi, atau setidaknya orang yang menderita penyakit ini adalah dirinya.

Tertunduk mengurut kedua alisnya, Genichirou berusaha menenggelamkan diri pada dunia di bawah kelopak matanya...

**そして今日という日は**

'_Lalu untuk hari yang disebut 'hari ini'..."_

Tak tahan duduk, Seiichi beranjak turun dari ranjang yang setinggi 50 cm tersebut. Walau sekedar berjalan ke pintu yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, pergerakan kakinya tak secepat dulu. Mungkin persendiannya bermasalah.

Terkadang Seiichi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia derita dalam tubuhnya? Jawaban Genichirou hanya sebatas penyakit kulit yang disebabkan sel darah merah. Namun seingat dirinya, tak ada penyakit kulit yang disebabkan sel darah merah dalam pelajaraan IPA sewaktu ia masih SMA.

Apakah sendi-nya sakit karena jarang dipakai berjalan? Mengapa ruam di lehernya meluas sampai ke bahu dan bahkan kini mulai mucul diantara kedua betisnya?

Genichirou hanya meminta ia banyak makan agar trombositnya maningkat. Ia sudah banyak makan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyisakan menu makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit walau rasanya sangat hambar dan yang ada malah membuat mual jika dipaksakan habis.

Ia capek berfikir dan hanya ingin cepat pulang. Kasihan Genichirou jika setiap pagi harus bangun lebih awal demi menyambangi dirinya. Terlebih nampaknya akuntan tersebut mulai kekurangan tidur kala ia mendapati sering melamun menatap jendela.

Pada akhinya, ia merasa jadi beban untuk Genichirou.

Menggenggam gagang pintu-nya erat Seiichi sedikit berusaha menambahkan gaya pada tarikan jari tangannya. Terbuka sedikit, langsung di dengarnya sebuah tarikan nafas yang bercampur dengan isak. Terdengar seperti orang yang menangis. Penasaran, diintipnya sedikit melalui celah yang terbuka.

Ada seorang laki-laki terduduk di depan ruangannya. Wajahnya tertutup dengan kertas besar seukuran map. Kaki-nya tertekuk sehingga posisi tubuhnya meringkuk—dan itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat baginya yang sedang menderita sakit persendian. Namun wajahnya tak asing baginya, gestur, dan figurnya seperti orang yang telah lama ia kenal.

Dan itu adalah Genichirou.

Mengapa ia menangis?

Seiichi tak menemukan jawabannya. Sampai ia berasumsi sendiri kertas yang digenggam pria tersebut adalah hasil pemeriksaannya—tercantum lambang rumah sakit di ujung kop suratnya. Itu berarti... ia yang membuat laki-laki itu bersedih.

Belum pernah selama 3 tahun bersama dengan penyandang putra bungsu Sanada tersebut, Seiichi melihat sosok nya mengeluarkan airmata. Pria yang dinilainya paling tegar terseut, kini menangis meski tak dihadapannya, namun ini...

"Gen-chan...?"

"_Kami-sama, hidup itu apa? Mengapa Genichirou menangis?"_

**二人にとって二番目の記念すべき日だね。**

"_... Adalah hari kedua bersejarah untuk kita,"_

"Adakah yang ingin kau titipkan untuk esok?" tanya Genichirou memastikan sebelum dirinya kembali ke apartemen. Seiichi hanya menggeleng pelan. Dirasanya kekasihnya ini sedikit aneh, sekembalinya ia dari ruang penyakit internal. Ia jadi lebih pendiam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku pulang,"

"Gen-chan,"

Belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar, Seiichi memanggilnya, "bisakah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

Mendekatkan dirinya kembali, Genichirou merunduk untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan Seiichi, "apapun, Sei-chan,"

"Mulai besok..." jemarinya bermain resah. Berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan keinginannya, "... kumohon," lekat, ditatapnya pria tersebut, "... jangan mengunjungiku lagi, _onegai_,"

"Apa?"

Memastikan apa yang didengarnya, Genichirou menanyakannya kembali.

"Sudahlah Gen-chan. Perhatianmu cukup sampai di sini," ujar Seiichi tertunduk—tak punya hati untuk melihat sorot black-pearl yang terluka itu.

"Aku mengunjungi-mu untuk memastikan keadaanmu,"

"Sekarang sudah cukup Genichirou,"

"Barusan, dokter menyuruhku untuk lebih sering berada di sisi-mu," nadanya mulai naik seiring keras kepala yang mulai dihadapinya.

"Jadi karena perintah dokter, kau menemaniku selama ini?'

Merasa bukan orang yang tahan dengan pertengkaran lempar argumen, Genichirou hanya menghela nafas untuk menurunkan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpisah Gen-chan..."

Kepala yang mulai dingin tadi pun, kini mendadak panas kembali saat didengarnya pernyataan tersebut, "apa maksudmu Seiichi?"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri," permintaan kali ini, dinyatakan dengan menatap lekat kedua bola mata pria tersebut, "kumohon, kau pasti mengerti,"

Tak lagi bisa mempertahankan argumennya, Genichirou menyerah mundur, "baiklah jika itu mau-mu. Tapi... jangan segan memberitahu-ku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," pesannya.

Dan tatapan nanar tersebut adalah hal yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum Genichirou menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan.

"Genichirou..."

Sebenarnya 'ingin sendirian' adalah kebohongan belaka. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Ia hanya tak ingin Genichirou terus-menerus direpotkannya. Cara se-kasar ini bukan cara yang bagus, namun adalah cara terbaik untuknya membuat Genichirou memikirkan sejenak tentang dirinya.

"_... kuharap aku tak lagi menjadi alasan dibalik tetes airmatamu,"_

**心から愛しい人・・・**

"_Dari hatiku, kau orang yang kusayangi,"_

**Kanagawa, Pertengahan Juli.**

Musim baru segera tiba. Panas yang datang ke dataran Kantou ini pun segera di sambut dengan beberapa festival di sudut-sudut Perefektur Kanagawa. 3 hari, sudah 3 hari Genichirou tak datang kepadanya. Menjenguknya seperti biasa, dan menceritakannya hal-hal tentang dunia luar padanya yang terkungkung bosan dalam gedung sempit bernama rumah sakit ini.

Namun hal itu bukanlah hal yang pantas dikeluhkannya, karena dirinyalah yang meminta demikian. Betapa seorang Genichirou akan berbuat serius untuk apa yang disetujuinya—termasuk saat keluar rumah dan menetap bersamanya.

"Selamat sore, Yukimura-kun,"

Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya, saat sore hampir memadamkan cahaya-nya, "... saatnya melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir hari ini," senyumnya ramah sembari mengecek kantung infus yang menggantung di sisi kanannya.

Sang pasien hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan. Terlalu lemah untuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal dengan beban seberat darumadalam hatinya.

"Tak biasanya sendirian. Kemana pria yang selalu menjengukmu?" tanya wanita muda tersebut.

Hal yang sedang tak ingin diingatnya pun datang kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya," ujarnya lemah. Tangannya dibiarkan menggeletak begitu saja saat sang perawat sibuk mengecek tensi darahnya.

"Kenapa demikian? Orang sakit itu butuh perhatian dari keluarga loh,"

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menjadi beban untuknya," matanya menatap langit-langit putih yang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya kala membuka mata—bukan lagi sosok Genichirou yang tengah pulas di sisinya.

"Tapi, orang itu, masih perhatian kepadamu ya," selesai mengecek tensi darah, Seiichi harus rela tubuhnya digulingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan sprei-nya tidak basah, karena dirinya sudah tak lagi kuat barang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Perhatian?"

Ulangnya kepada sang perawat.

"Itu," pandangan cantiknya mengarah pada vas bunga yang berdiri tegak di atas meja yang terletak di sisi ranjang yang ditiduri Seiichi, "...selalu ada bunga baru setiap paginya kan? Itu tanda ia masih memperhatikanmu,"

"Genichirou... kah?"

Mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya bunga yang tersua berbeda di setiap paginya semenjak Genichirou tak lagi mengunjunginya? Betapa bodohnya ia.

"Saatnya pengecekan darah ya," perawat tersebut pun mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik, "tolong tangan kirinya," pintanya lembut.

"_Ano, kangofu-san_, sebentar..." Seiichi menhentikan sejenak rangkai pemeriksaan.

"Ada apa Yukimura-kun?"

"_Chotto_, aku merasa sedikit mual," ujarnya sembari memegani perut.

"Apa yang—"

Belum sempat perawat tersebut memeriksa keadaan dirinya, Seiichi terbatuk 3 kali sampai akhirnya darah keluar banyak dari kerongkongannya. Pandangan matanya menjadi dominan merah. Sprei merah, baju merah, lantai merah... bahkan tangannya...

"_Apa aku akan mati, Kami-sama...?"_

"YUKIMURA-KUN! YUKIMURA-KUN!"

**心から愛せる人。**

"_Kau orang yang kucintai dengan hatiku,"_

"Rumah Sakit Kannai, _onegaishimasu_,"

Menyetop sebuah taksi begitu keluar kantornya, Gennichirou segera menyebutkan tujuannya. Langsung ditinggalkannya seluruh pekerjaannya saat mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang memberitakan Seiichi pingsan setelah kehabisan darah. Sekuat-kuatnya tembok yang didirikannya sebagai keangkuhannya, akan runtuh kapanpun jika menyangkut urusan tentang Seiichi.

"Seiichi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Masih dengan nafas terengah, akhirnya Genichirou dapat meraih ruang ICU dimana Seiichi dipindah-rawat-kan, tepat saat Yagyuu—dokter yang bertugas akan sang kekasih—keluar dari ruang steril tersebut.

"Sekarang kondisinya stabil, biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak. Obat penenang kami berikan agar ia cukup istirahat," jelas dokter berkacamata tersebut.

"Cukup istirahat?" Genichirou tak mengerti sebagai mana bisa orang yang sudah di rawat _full_ 24 jam masih kekurangan istirahat?

"Menurut pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan, pasien kekurangan waktu untuk istirahat. Kemungkinan ia sering terbangun di malam hari, ataukah terlalu berat memikirkan sesuatu. Maka itu, imun tubuhnya menurun drastis dan mengakibatkan kelelahan,"

"Lalu untuk pendarahannya?"

"Itu gejala awal dari trombosit yang kiran menurun. Sekarang trombositnya tak lebih dari 50.000/mm3,"

**この僕の愛の真ん中には、**

"_Karena di dalam cintaku ini..."_

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Membias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina-nya, kesadarannya segera pulih. Menyadari masih ada nafas yang tersisa, Seiichi mendapati dirinya masih hidup. Lekat dalam ingatan yang segera menyergapnya ketika ia baru tersadar tentang kejadian tadi sore, pemandangan merah dengan suara sang perawat yang berangsur-angsur menghilang seiring kesadarannya.

Melihat sekelilingnya, ini bukanlah ruang perawatannya. Sedikit berbeda karena banyak alat-alat yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan ini. Infus, pengukur detak jantung, dan...

Seiichi memicingkan matanya. Seorang pria tengah tertidur di sisinya dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya menggenggam jemari kanannya. Nampak kusut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Seperti Gen-chan..."

Dan sosok itu memang Genichirou—dikenali dari wajahnya yang berpaling dari Seiichi.

"Gen-chan..."

Suaranya tak lagi terdengar. Yang terasa hanyalah gerak bibirnya yang memanggil pemuda tersebut. Jemarinya berusaha menyentuh pucuk kepala pemuda tersebut. Mengelusnya pelan dengan permintaan maaf dalam sentuhannya.

"Sei... ichi..." tergerak, Genichirou menggurau dalam tidurnya.

Seiichi hanya bisa menyerah pada setiap perhatian yang laki-laki tersebut berikan kepadanya.

"Maaf, selalu merepotkanmu..."

Dan serempak, terdengar bunyi letus kembang api di seberang langit. Festival musim panas sudah dimulai. Warna-warna cerah mulai menghiasi pekat malam. Ia hanya bisa menikmati mekar bunga api tersebut dari layar selebar jendela. Musim akan segera berganti...

Mungkin karena keadaan mulai riuh, Genichirou pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap cepat, pemuda tersebut mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tergerak, Seiichi menyentuh wajahnya. Dari menyingkirkan mimpi yang masih melekat dari tidurnya, perhatiannya teralih pada sang pemilik sentuhan. Dilihatnya Seiichi yang juga terbangun dengan senyuman ke arah dirinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai ia yang malah mematung tak bergerak.

"Seiichi..." disambutnya jemari bercelah tersebut, "Seiichi..." dibisikkannya nama sang kekasih, "Seiichi..." ditempelkannya telapak hangat tersebut pada pipinya.

"Ku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu,"

Nampaknya ia tak lagi bisa membalas segala perkataanya. Sedari tadi hanya senyum dan pandangan teduh yang diberikan Seiichi kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapnya menatap lekat _amethyst_ kelabu tersebut.

Dan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ujung matanya sembab. Basah dengan bekas jalur airmata yang menetes. Tak lagi bisa berkata-kata, Genichirou pun mengecup pelan jari-jari kurus tersebut. Dan lengan Seiichi terbasahi dnegan airmata yang menetes.

"Gen-chan... aku ingin pulang..."

Dari tersamarkan oleh airmata, Genichirou menyeka dengan ujung jemari-nya demi melihat gerak bibir Seiichi secara jelas.

"Pulang... kita pulang..." pinta Seiichi dalam gerak bibirnya.

**いつも君がいるから。**

"_... selalu ada dirimu,"_

"Hati-hati langkahmu,"

Memapah Seiichi pulang, sang kekasih kini sudah bisa banyak bergerak. Atas persetujuan pihak rumah sakit setelah 5 hari dirinya diinapkan di ICU, kini apartemen-nya tak lagi sepi. Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna krem tersebut. Tercium bau khas dari _lavender_ yang menjadi pewangi ruangan, dan _musk_ yang menjadi _fragrance_ Genichirou yang tersisa dalam sprei dan sofa.

"Rapi, apa kau membereskannya sebelum aku datang, Gen-chan?" goda Seiichi menginspeksi setiap sudut ruang apartemen mereka.

"Sebenarnya, mereka tetap sama semenjak kepergianmu ke rumah sakit," jelas Genichirou menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ditahannya Seiichi pada bagian pinggang, agar pemuda tersebut tak memaksakan diri untuk berjalan sendirian tanpa ada dirinya yang menopang.

"Senang bisa kembali lagi,"

Ada lengkung bahagia di wajah sayu-nya. Seiichi sudah lebih banyak tersenyum kini.

"_Jika itu adalah permintaannya, kabulkanlah. Usianya mungkin takkan lama lagi. Namun kebahagiaan mungkin dapat menyembuhkannya,"_

Agaknya dokter itu memang benar walau kata-katanya nyelekit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Genichirou saat Seiichi mengisyaratkan agar dirinya berjalan sendiri.

"Dapur, aku ingin sekali membuatkan makan siang untukmu. Kau pasti tak pernah makan secara teratur kan?" tawa Seiichi.

Sadar tak lagi bisa menghentikannya dengan kata-kata, Genichirou lantas mendekati pemuda tersebut. Mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa permisi, dibawanya Seiichi ke kamar tidur.

"Sudah kubilang, orang sakit diam saja," nasihat Genichirou yang malah mendapat berontak dari _hime_ yang dipangkunya.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit, Gen-chan! Aku sudah sehat,"

Tiba di kasur, dibaringkannya tubuh tersebut. Seraut wajah kesal menggembungkan pipi terhadapnya. Yang jadi biang keladi hanya terkekeh, "kau lucu saat marah," dijepitnya hidung Seiichi dengan ibujari dan telunjuknya.

Namun tetap, kedua pipinya yang terbuntal tak kunjung mengempes.

Tak kehilangan akal, dibawanya seiichi dalam ciuman.

"Gen—"

"Diamlah... jangan kau kira aku tak juga kesal," lirihnya yang lalu kembali mencecap ranum bibir yang nampak kering tersebut.

Seiichi mendesah pelan, menyambut sentuhan yang lama tak dirasakannya.

Setelah puas dan jarak kembali mengisi diantara mereka, Genichirou tertawa kecil, "kau akan hidup selamanya," bisiknya pelan.

Dari kesal, Seiichi menjadi malu. Rona merah dipipinya merebak hingga ke daun telinga, "pasti rasanya tak enak,... berciuman dengan orang sakit," ujarnya lirih.

Mendengarnya Genichirou malah tertawa, "kau bilang sudah sehat,"

"Ah! Gen-chan! Berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

Menahan pukulan yang tak menentu arah tersebut, Genichirou semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Hari ini pun aku semakin mencintaimu,"

"**Ｗｈｅｒｅｖｅｒ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ．．．"**

**Kanagawa, Akhir Juli.**

Musim panas sudah tiba. Terbukti dari ramainya pantai dan sepinya sekolah. Musim liburan dimulai dengan meningkatnya pemasukan bagi sebagian perusahaan-perusahaan. Termasuk bank yang sedang Genichirou tangani. Pulang larut menjadi kegiatan rutinnya bulan ini karena pekerjaan semakin menggila. Terhitung sudah 3 hari semenjak kepulangan Seiichi dari rumah sakit.

Akhir pekan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-nya karena dengan begini ia lebih bisa menikmati waktu bersantainya. Pagi yang damai di apartemen nya saat ia membuka mata. _Curtain_ telah tersibak dan angin sudah menari-nari dalam ruang kamarnya.

Merentangkan tangannya, Genichirou mengembalikan ke-elastisitasan otot-otonya yang sering kaki akibat keseringan duduk menaklukan deretan angka keuangan. Kasurnya pagi ini serasa luas.

Mendapati hal yang aneh, Ia bangkit. Dan tak ada Seiichi di sisinya. Panik, ia segera beranjak turun guna mencari kemana sosok tersebut menghilang. Ruang tengah, dapur, sampai ke pintu keluar, sosok berambut ikal tersebut tak ada dalam pantulan matanya.

Menyerah, ia kembali masuk untuk segera berpakaian guna mencari Seiichi. Hanya sekedar kemeja tipis yang akan membalut tubuhnya, Genichirou bersiap pergi keluar.

—**CLECK!**

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan dirinya akan membuka pintu keluar, di saat itulah pintu terbuka dan nampak orang yang sedang dicarinya memasuki apartemen.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Gen-chan," sapanya tanpa dosa melihat laki-laki tersebut mematung dengan muka bodoh dan kemeja yang setengah terpasang di tubuhnya, "mau kemana sepagi ini? Mengapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" ujarnya mengomentasi penampilan sang kekasih sambil meletakkan sepatunya ke atas rak.

"Kau yang habis dari mana?!" panik, Genichirou malah berkesan mengomeli.

Yang diomeli hanya tertawa, "aku hanya pergi ke _konbini_, membeli gula dan sarapan pagi ini kok," tak mempedulikan Genichirou yang masih mematung di depan pintu, Seiichi melengos melewati sosok tersebut, "maaf, aku masih belum bisa memasak seperti dulu, tapi kali ini akan kuhangatkan makanannya kok,"

Segera setelah Seiichi menaruh belanjaan di atas meja, Genichirou menarik sosok tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Gen-chan?!" jeritnya panik.

Genichirou sibuk mengusap-usap lengan luar Seiichi, "kau kelamaan di luar, badanmu menjadi dingin," ujarnya berusaha menaikkan suhu tubuh sang kekasih.

"Gen-chan? Kau bicara apa sih? Ini kan musim panas. Aku malah kepanasan kalau di dekap begini," pelan didorongnya tubuh laki-laki tersebut, "kau terlalu khawatiran deh,"

"Tapi Seiichi..."

"Hari ini kau mau sarapan apa? Mau kubuatkan _omelette_?" tak menghiraukan cemas yang terlukis di wajah Genichirou, Seiichi menjerang air untuk membuat kopi pagi.

"Seiichi..."

"Aku takkan kelelahan hanya untuk sekedar membuatkanmu kopi pagi, sayangku," diletakkannya ceret di atas kompor yang menyala. Melihat Genichirou tak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri, Seiichi berinisiatif menghampiri.

"Tapi..."

"Kau pasti belum bersih-bersih. Sana, cuci muka-mu, aku akan membuatkan _omelette_ sayur untukmu," lembut disingkirkan poni Genichirou yang mulai memanjang menutupi dahinya hingga ke alis.

Genichirou diam.

"Aku takkan pergi kemana pun Gen-chan. Jadi jangan khawatir," senyumnya mengecup rahang kokoh pria tersebut, "... khawatiran bisa membuat punggungmu sakit loh," menepuk pipinya pelan, Seiichi menarik wajah tersebut. Sedikit berjinjit pada ujung jari kakinya, ditanamkannya sebuah kecup di bibir Genichirou.

Merasa lebih tenang, Genichirou menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali," _melengos_ kalah, tangannya menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kastop dekat lorong.

Memperhatikan cara jalan laki-laki tersebut, Seiichi hanya bisa mengulas senyum. Menggeleng-geleng kepada tingkah lakunya yang bisa jadi sangat manja kepada dirinya. Melanjutkan persiapannya, Seiichi mulai memecahkan beberapa telur untuk dijadikan omelete.

Namun sesaat, batuk tersebut kembali menyerang. Namun ini adalah efek samping yang dipikirkannya saat dirinya terkena angin dingin. Sembari mengocok telur, batuk tersebut kian parah. Menyerah, akhirnya Seiichi membekap mulutnya saat batuk terus menerus menyerang dirinya.

Ada darah yang tersisa pada punggung tangannya. Cukup banyak. Namun tak menghentikan Seiichi untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Namun batuknya semakin hebat, dan ia tak lagi mampu berdiri. Terjatuh, Seiichi tersungkur.

Genichirou mungkin takkan mendengarnya. Ini cukup. Jika sekarang adalah waktunya, maka ia tak perlu melihat Genichirou dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Gen-chan..."

"**Ｉ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｍａｋｅ ｙｏｕ ｓｍｉｌｅ，"**

"Pertahankan denyut jantungnya!"

"Sensei, tekanan darahnya terus menurun,"

"Jaga kesadarannya!"

"Seiichi, berjuanglah! Kau belum boleh meninggalkanku!"

Seketika siang yang biasanya sunyi di Instalasi Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Kannai ini pun mendadak ramai dengan kedatangan seorang pasien. 4 orang berada disekeliling dirinya yang terbaring diatas usungan dipan yang diarahkan menuju IGD.

"Seiichi, ini aku, sadarlah!"

Dan ada satu orang yang begitu gigih mengembalikan kesadaran pasien berambut biru tersebut. Genichirou menggenggam erat tangan Seiichi—sang pasien—yang semakin melemah.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mengulas senyum lemah, "Gen-chan...?" lirih suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Bertahalah, Seiichi!"

Dan pintu Instalasi Gawat Darurat pun sudah di depan mata. Genggaman tangan mereka terpaksa lepas, karena tak boleh ada yang memasuki ruangan jika tanpa kepentingan. Bahkan untuk keluarga pasien.

"Hei, jangan menangis Gen-chan..." ucapnya tak melepas pandangan dari laki-laki tersebut. Serak terdengar kental dari nada bicaranya, "... karena aku mencintaimu,"

"**Ｉ'ｍ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｂｙ ｙｏｕｒ ｓｉｄｅ，"**

Adalah kata terakhir yang didengarnya dari Seiichi setelah pintu IGD tertutup di hadapan matanya. Lebih dari setengah jam ditunggunya sosok yang akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Memberikannya kabar baik, dan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Seiichi.

Nelangsa yang perlahan menghilang, kini kembali menjangkiti hatinya. Nafasnya memberat dengan seribu harap yang diterbangkannya dengan lirih permohonan. Seiichi akan baik-baik saja.

Ia pasti akan kembali ke pangkuannya. Mencubit pipinya gemas sembari mengecup keningnya mesra. Seiichi akan membalas setiap salamnya ketika berangkat dan pulang kerja. Aroma masakan yang akan selalu dihirupnya kala bangun dan menyambangi dapur mungil mereka.

Seiichi akan tetap hidup untuknya...

"Maaf, ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Transfusi darah tak cukup cepat membantu pendarahan internal-nya dengan kesadaran yang semakin menurun. Yukimura-kun, sudah cukup berjuang,"

Genichirou berusaha mencari portal, jalan keluar untuknya dari mimpi ini. Lalu terbangun pada mimpi yang tenang di dalam kamarnya. Ini bohong. Diizinkan memasuki ruangan yang sudah menjadi sepi tersebut, Genichirou mendapati sesosok yang tengah terlelap. Lukisan yang indah. Wajahnya tak tertutup kain putih sebagaimana dokter tersebut mengatakan ia telah tiada.

"Kau hanya tertidur,Seiichi..." bisiknya pedih. Air mata menyumbat di kerongkongannya, "... lihatlah, kedua kelopak matamu begitu indah saat kau tertidur," namun kakinya tak lagi kuat menopang berat tubuh dan kenyataan dalam hati. Mengubur wajahnya dalam pelukan, Genichirou menangis pada sosok yang dicintainya tersebut.

_Tak mampu melepasnya, walau sudah tak ada,_

_Tapi ku tetap merasa masih memilikinya,_

_Rasa kehilangan, hanya akan ada_

_Jika kau pernah merasa memilikinya..._

_Pernahkan kau mengira kalau ia kan sirna,_

_Walau kau tak percaya, dengan sepenuh jiwa._

_Rasa kehilangan, hanya akan ada_

_Jika kau pernah merasa memilikinya..._

—_Letto – Memiliki Kehilangan._

**Kanagawa, November.**

Musim hampir berganti dingin, dengan udara yang kian menusuk tulangnya. Pagi yang putih menggantung di langit, menungguinya berangkat kerja hari ini. Mengaduk kopinya pelan, Genichirou memandangi kelima surat yang kini ada di tangannya. Tagihan ponsel, tagihan apartement, pembayaran kartu kredit, surat kabar berlangganan, dan...

Kedua alisnya menyatu. Mengerut saat didapatinya sebuah tulisan yang tak lagi asing.

"**Undangan Reuni Angkatan 57**

_**SMA Swasta Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Kanagawa**_**."**

Undangan reuni? Betapa nostalgia sekali untuknya. Genap 3 tahun sesuai perjanjian awal pelaksanaan reuni. Akan ada banyak kenangan yang tersimpan untuknya meski hanya menjalani kurang dari satu tahun di Rikkai.

Senyumnya mengembang seiring kenangan-kenangan yang terlintas di otaknya. Lapangan olahraga, ruang komite, atap sekolah, dan perpustakaan. Akan seperti apa jadinya selama 3 tahun ini, adalah hal yang terus dibayanginya. Ada kenangan tentang Seiichi terselip dalam ingatan tentang sekolah SMA-nya tersebut.

"_Seandainya kau di sini..."_

"Hai, giliran kelas A! Mari merapat! Ah! Renji! Kau seharusnya di belakang! **Jackal**!, kau jangan ngumpet di belakang barisan murid perempuan donk!"

Riuh yang tercipta saat acara reuni melakukan foto sesi di depan sekolah yang menjadi almamater mereka. Sehangat dan se-akrab dulu, mereka saling berangkulan dalam deretan atu kelas yang akan memenuhi lensa kamera dengan senyuman yang akan dikenang kelak.

"Hai, semuanya! _Peace_~!"

Sendirian disusurinya lekuk kelas yang pernah menjadi tempat belajarnya, di saat yang lain ingin sibuk bernostalgia dengan masa kelas satu mereka. Kelas 3-A kali ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin papan tulis yang diganti ataukan hiasan dinding yang lebih ramai dari tahunnya.

Termanggu di koridor, masih terlukis jelas dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam ber-jas hijau kebanggan Rikkai. Terlihat dalam kenangannya ia dan Seiichi yang melintasi lorong panjang sambil berbicara tentang banyak hal dalam waktu yang selalu singkat bagi mereka.

UKS menjadi tempat pertama dimana pemuda berambut ikal tersebut menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ciuman pertama yang dirasanya aneh, namun membuatnya berdebar-debar, menyunggingkan senyum malu yang dikulumnya kala mengenang ingatan tersebut.

Rak sepatu,... lapangan marathon,... taman belakang sekolah.

Mengulang adegan festival kembang api, ia terduduk menyandarkan diri pada tembok gedung sekolah dengan beralaskan rumput hijan di bawah kakinya. Senja semakin di ufuk, membawa bau dingin dan basah untuknya. Memejamkan mata, ia menyesap kesegaran daun yang lembab.

"Ku kira kau ikut menonton acara _kokuhaku_,"

Betapa kenangan begitu jahat terhadapnya. Bahkan masih terputar dengan baik suara Seiichi dalam pikirannya. Tak bisakah kerinduan menghentikan siksaan terhadap hatinya?

"... ternyata kau lebih memilih sendiri," lanjutnya.

Kedua matanya terbuka, ada sosok berambut biru berdiri arah jam-10 nya. Tersenyum dnegan kamera berlensa pendek yang menggantung di dadanya.

"Seiichi," dengan senyum disapanya pemuda tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sanda-kun?" tanya pemuda tersebut khawatir. Ada segurat mimik cemas di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja," dari _menyelonjorkan_ kedua kakinya, ia bangkit _berjongkok_, "tidak tanpamu," senyumnya.

"**Ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ，"**

－ｆｉｎ

**Atogami.**

Hwaa! Dekita! Dekita! *cium-cium Geni*

Pada saat kata terakhir dalam story-line ini terketik, author langsung menjerit bahagia (sampe niat tumpengan), padahal sendirinya lagi mengetik di tempat umum sekaliber mall. Menyadari diri karena masih belum mau dianggap gila (**belum** mau loh ya) akhirnya author sinting ini malah kejet-kejet sendirian.

Berniat (gila) ingin membuat satu lagi cerita mirip, namun berpasangkan KaneOuji hohohoho *ditimpuk*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya.

**Dedicated to:**

**Aoi-san**

Sampai detik ini, terima kasih sudah mau membagi semuanya dengan seorang saya. Terima kasih slelalu memberikan inspirasi dan obrollan-obrollan yang pantas untuk dikenang. Terima kasih, untuk mengembalikan semangat menulis-ku. Chapter ini, khusus sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk 1 tahun ini. Selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya...

**Dengan cucuran airmata dan tangis lebay**

**-Aiko.**


End file.
